Bradavický rok Elladory Muldonové
by theromanticquill
Summary: A story about a young Hogwarts librarian and her relationshoip with two teachers. It is set in the third year of Harry Potter s school attendance. Written long before DH, so Severus has got memories of his then-girlfriend.


**ELLADORA MULDONOVÁ**

Za okny hradu panovala již tma, když Elladora Muldonová sfoukla poslední svíci v knihovně. Všichni bradavičtí studenti právě dorazili, jak jí prozradil neklamný povyk zvenčí. Vyšla na chodbu a zamkla za sebou dveře od pokoje. Na výslovné přání ředitele Brumbála se měla zúčastnit zahajovací hostiny, i když by sama raději dala přednost soukromému předělávání knihovny k obrazu svému. Od zítřka už má být knihovna plně v provozu a předchozí knihovnice, madam Pinceová, jí zanechala pořádný svazek instrukcí, který ležel na pultě stále nedotčen. Elladora přijela sice brzy ráno, ale vybalování, přijímací pohovor a zběžná prohlídka školy a knihovny jí zabraly většinu času. Z personálu stačila poznat jen starého školníka Filche, který vyjádřil nelibost nad odchodem madame Pinceové a rovněž obavu, že "mladá knihovnice rozhodně nemá šanci zvládnout bandu divokých studentů". Elladora doufala, že se jí zde, v poklidné školní knihovně, podaří sepsat román, po čemž už dlouho toužila. Inspirace však nepřicházela, a tak se mladá knihovnice rozhodla opustit rušnou Londýnskou knihovnu a uchýlila se sem.  
„Slečna Muldonová?" ozval se jí z ničeho nic za zády pisklavý hlásek.  
Otočila se a nejprve nikoho neviděla. Až pak, asi necelý metr od země spatřila podivně zkrabacený obličej postaršího mužíka.  
„Profesor Kratiknot," představil se a mírně se postaru uklonil, „učím Kouzelné formule. Smím vás doprovodit na hostinu?"  
Elladora se usmála.  
„Samozřejmě, budu moc ráda. Beztak bych tu bloudila a dorazila až na konec večeře."  
Profesor přikývl.  
„Ano, orientace zde je poněkud složitá, ale časem si zvyknete a určitě při svých obchůzkách narazíte na spoustu tajných chodeb a místností."  
Elladora se zatetelila radostí - tajné věci ji odjakživa přitahovaly.  
„Řekněte mi, ten chlapec - Harry Potter - studuje tu u vás? Něco jsem zaslechla..."  
Profesor se bůhvíproč uchichtnul a raději to hned zamaskoval kašlem.  
„Samozřejmě, pan Potter je spolu s Vy-víte-kým snad ten nejslavnější student. Studuje zde třetím rokem."  
„Takže Vy-víte-kdo tu také studoval?" podivila se Elladora. Nikdy se raději o minulost lorda Voldemorta nezajímala, bylo to příliš nebezpečné.  
„Ano, student jménem Tom Raddle tu studoval ještě za ředitele Dippeta. Později si začal říkat lord... však-víte-jak... a začal páchat všecky ty hrůzy... Prosím, až po vás."  
Elladora si ani neuvědomila, že už stojí před dveřmi do Velké síně. Dveře byly otevřené a profesor Kratiknot se okamžitě ztratil v davu studentů. Elladora prošla mezi mrzimorským a nebelvírským stolem ke stolu profesorskému, kde už seděl celý sbor, v čele s ředitelem Brumbálem.  
Elladora vklouzla na židli na pravém konci stolu, vedle profesorky s bohatě natupírovanými šedivými vlasy.  
„Dobrý večer," pípla směrem k ní Elladora.  
„Dobrý," odpověděla stručně žena a pak pokračovala, „jsem madam Hoochová, vyučuji létání na košťatech a jsem rozhodčí školního famfrpálového družstva."  
„Ráda vás poznávám. Já jsem Elladora Muldo-"  
„-já vím, já vím," zarazila ji madam Hoochová, „naše nová knihovnice. Zbytek sboru se vám představí později."  
Elladora pochopila, proč ji profesorka takto rázně utnula - postarší kantorka s kloboukem v ruce právě středem místnosti přiváděla první ročníky, čekající na zařazení do jednotlivých kolejí.  
„To je Minerva McGonagallová, ředitelka nebelvírské koleje a zástupkyně ředitele Brumbála. Vyučuje přeměňování. Tradičně se ujímá zařazování prvňáků a nasazuje jim na hlavu Moudrý klobouk," špitla madam Hoochová směrem k Elladoře.  
O zařazování do školních kolejí v Bradavicích už Elladora slyšela. Byla to práce Moudrého klobouku – starého, špičatého a vcelku odpudivě vyhlížejícího. Nahlédl studentovi do mysli, zjistil jeho studijní předpoklady a na základě toho jej zařadil do patřičné koleje.  
Profesorka McGonagallová vyvolala prvního vyděšeného studenta, který se posadil na stoličku a tvářil se, jako by jej měl Moudrý klobouk přinejmenším pokousat. Místo toho ale ústa v krempě klobouku zvučně pronesla "Havraspár!" a od havraspárského stolu se ozval bouřlivý potlesk a jásot.  
Tímto způsobem proběhlo celé zařazování, po kterém nastalo hrobové ticho. Ředitel Brumbál povstal, aby pronesl svoji tradiční uvítací řeč.  
„Dobrý večer, milí studenti, dobrý večer všem! Jsem rád, že jste všichni dorazili v pořádku a doufám, že se vám tento školní rok povede stejně dobře, jako ten loňský. Jak jste si určitě stačili všimnout, místo profesora obrany proti černé magii přijal profesor Remus Lupin, který si jistě zaslouží potlesk..."  
Muž, asi pětatřicetiletý, povstal a uklonil se. Ze síně se ozval jásot a tleskot, poté Brumbál pokračoval.  
„…A rovněž bych mile rád představil naši novou slečnu knihovnici, Elladoru Muldonovou, která nastoupila na místo po madam Pinceové." Elladora vstala a po vzoru Lupina se také uklonila. Přejela očima po Velké síni a musela se usmát nad strojeně zamilovanými pohledy zrzavých dvojčat u nebelvírského stolu.  
Profesorka Hoochová si toho zřejmě stačila všimnout. Naklonila se k Elladoře a zašeptala: „To jsou Fred a George Weasleyovi, naši školní komici a průšviháři, můžu-li je tak pojmenovat. Znají snad víc tajných skrýší, než náš pan Filch se svojí kočkou. Neustále lítají v nějakém maléru."  
Brumbál dal pokyn k zahájení hostiny a rázem se všecky stoly zaplnily nejrůznějšími druhy jídel.

Po vydatné večeři Elladora zůstala ješte chvíli sedět vedle profesorky Hoochové, která už také dojedla a teď se bavila s kolegyní McGonagallovou o prvním famfrpálovém tréninku.  
„Ehm ehm," odkašlal si někdo přímo za jejími zády. Elladora se prudce otočila a zjistila, že se dívá do přívětivé tváře Albuse Brumbála.  
„Všecko v pořádku?" zeptal se s úsměvem.  
„Ano, děkuji. Myslím, že si půjdu lehnout, přece jen byl dnešek trošku únavný," odpověděla.  
„Ano, to je výborný nápad," přisvědčil Brumbál, „rád bych vás ale ještě představil několika dalším členům mého sboru, než se rozprchnou. Samozřejmě, pokud vás to nebude obtěžovat."  
„Ale ne, ani v nejmenším," řekla Elladora a potlačila zívnutí.  
„Tak tedy, madam Hoochovou už znáte. Tohle je profesorka McGonagallová," představil svou zástupkyni Brumbál a nechal obě ženy, aby si podaly ruce.  
„Profesorka Prýtová," pokračoval ředitel, „vyučuje bylinkářství. Většinou ji najdete ve skleníku."  
Menší žena se na Elladoru pousmála a krátce jí stiskla ruku.  
Brumbál přešel k jednomu z vesele se bavících duchů.  
„Profesor Binns," představil jej, „dějiny čar a kouzel."  
Elladora kývla na pozdrav a vynechala podání ruky. Přece jen si nebyla jistá, jestli je zdvořilé podávat ruku duchovi. Brumbál jako by vyčetl její myšlenky.  
„Nemusíte se jich bát, tady v Bradavicích jsou duchové naprosto běžnou záležitostí. Dokonce i každá z kolejí má svého ducha. Tak například za Nebelvír je to támhle Skoro bezhlavý Nick," řekl Brumbál a kývl na ducha opodál. Ten se rozletěl přímo k nim a vysmekl Elladoře hlubokou poklonu, při které mu málem ulétla kdysi špatně uťatá hlava.  
„Když dovolíte," řekl, „preferuji své plné jméno, tedy sir Nicolas. A když už jsme u toho představování, dávejte si dobrý pozor na Protivu - je to školní strašidlo, na které je tu každý krátký. Myslím, že jsem ho právě zahlédl v sedmém patře rozsypávat kýchací prášek." Na ta slova sir Nicolas prolétl zdí a byl ten tam.  
Brumbál přešel k již prázdnému mrzimorskému stolu, u kterého se zastavili dva lidé - poněkud namíchnutě-se-tvářící žena a muž s plnovousem a dlouhými vlasy, který byl zhruba třikrát tak veliký, jako Elladora sama.  
„Nerad vás ruším v nesporně zajímavé diskusi," omluvil se Brumbál, „ale dali jsme se tady s naší novou slečnou knihovnicí do představování... Tak tedy," otočil se na Elladoru, „profesorka Červotočková a profesor Hagrid, který kromě vyučování rovněž zastává funkci bradavického hajného a šafáře, se střídají ve funkci učitele péče o kouzelné tvory. Kdyby se něco stalo s vaší sovou, jeden z nich se vám o ni jistě rád postará." Elladora se na poloobra i ženu usmála a následovala ředitele ven z Velké síně.  
„Jak se zdá, zbytek profesorského sboru se již rozprchl... No, nevadí, jistě je všechny poznáte co nevidět. Jste jistě ráda, že už máte to nudné představování za sebou," pousmál se Brumbál a posunul si své půlměsíčité brýle na špičku nosu, „tak tedy dobrou noc, slečno Muldonová. Pokud budete mít nějaké otázky, navštivte mne, prosím, v mé pracovně."  
Elladora ve vstupní hale osiřela. Při přijímacím pohovoru jí Brumbál ukázal cestu do jejího pokoje naproti knihovny, snad si ji tedy správně zapamatovala.  
Když dorazila ke svým dveřím, podivila se, jak rychle cestu zvládla, aniž by se musela ptát na správný směr. Rozsvítila ve svém pokoji všechny svícny, zamkla za sebou a oblečená padla na postel. Chvíli jen tak koukala do nebes postele, záhy se však prudce posadila, když se vedle krbu ozvalo hlasité prásk!. Do pokoje se právě přemístil malinkatý domácí skřítek, nedbale zamotaný do špinavého kusu látky. Velké uši mu příšerně odstávaly a s vypoulenýma očima vypadal skutečně komicky.  
„Dobby byl vyslán, aby se paní zeptal, jestli něco nepotřebuje," řekl skřítek tenkým hláskem a hluboce se uklonil, až zavadil špičkou nosu o podlahu.  
„Ne, nic už nepotřebuji, díky," odpověděla Elladora.  
„Dobře, Dobby tedy půjde. Dobrou noc," zamumlal skřítek a s dalším prásknutím opět zmizel. Elladora sfoukla svíčku u postele a krátce nato upadla do hlubokého a bezpečného spánku.

 **BRADAVICKÉ FAUX-PAS**

Uprostřed noci se Elladora probudila ze zvláštního snu, který však ihned zapomněla. Ačkoliv byla po prvním dni velice ospalá, necítila teď už vůbec žádnou únavu. Po chvíli strávené marnými pokusy o opětovné usnutí usoudila, že noční prohlídka hradu by mohla posloužit jako příjemné uspávadlo.

Na chodbách panovalo naprosté ticho až na občasné zachrápání některého z portrétů.  
„Lumos," špitla Elladora a ze špičky její hůlky vylétl paprsek světla, tak akorát osvětlující několik metrů před ní.  
Chodba se stáčela tu doprava, tu zase doleva, občas se objevilo pár schůdku nahoru a zase dolů. Elladora minula několik učeben, kabinetů, různých temných zákoutí a gobelínů. Pečlivě si všímala všech hlavních bodů, aby při cestě nazpátek nezabloudila. V momentě, kdy pozvedla svoji hůlku trošku výš, zahlédla v ohbíchodby čísi rychle kráčející postavu ve vlajícím plášti.  
„Hej!" zavolala na ni a rozběhla se jí v ústrety. „Mám za to, že je studentům zakázáno se v noci potulovat po hradu!"  
Postava se zastavila a otočila se směrem k přicházející Elladoře. Sotva Elladora neznámého nočního dobrodruha dostihla a posvítila mu hůlkou do tváře, polil ji studený pot.  
Nejednalo se vůbec o studenta, ale o dospělého muže, kterému jeho bledou a zamračenou tvář lemovaly delší černé vlasy.  
„Máme tu zřejmě novou detektivní službu," odpověděl jízlivě, „která ovšem zcela prokazatelně nepodstoupila oční vyšetření, když nedokáže rozeznat studenta od učitele."  
Elladore došel dech. Muž se jí ani trochu nezamlouval, ten způsob, jakým s ní mluvil, byl podivně temný a zlověstný.  
„Promiňte," omluvila se rychle a o krok ustoupila, „neviděla jsem, byla tma a... je mi to líto."  
Muž se však otočil a bez jediného slova či pohledu pokračoval v chůzi. Před ním se náhle otevřely dveře a na chodbu vyšel, oděn do nočního úboru, profesor Lupin.  
„Zdravíčko, Severusi!" pozdravil toho zamračeného učitele. „Slyšel jsem nějaké hlasy... Á, zřejmě nejsem jediný, kdo v tuto hodinu nespí. Dobrý večer, slečna Muldonová, pokud se nemýlím, že?" pozdravil i Elladoru a v upřímném úsměvu odhalil pěkné, bílé zuby. Poté se opět otočil na muže v černém plášti.  
„Neseš mi..."  
„Ano, Lupine. Je to zítra, jestli se nepletu...," zamračený muž vytáhl zpod pláště jakýsi lesklý předmět, který vzápětí zmizel v kapse profesora Lupina.  
„Díky, Severusi," kývl a černovlasý muž odešel.  
Elladora z jejich počínání nepochopila vůbec nic.  
„Zvláštní, tenhle Severus, viďte?" řekl Lupin a zahleděl se do chodby, ve které muž zmizel.  
„To rozhodně," přikývla stále ještě ohromená Elladora.  
„Je takový odjakživa. Znám ho, studovali jsme tu spolu. On byl ve Zmijozelu, já v Nebelvíru. No a nyní se tu setkáváme po letech jako kolegové," povzdychl si Lupin. V jeho tváři s téměř nenápadným knírkem bylo cosi smutného.  
„Co učí, tenhleten... Jakže se jmenuje?" zajímala se Elladora.  
„Severus Snape. Učí lektvary, ale co já vím, vždycky ho velice přitahovala Obrana proti černé magii...,"  
„...Tu ale učíte vy..."  
„...Ano, letos ano. Abyste rozuměla - předchozí učitelé nedopadli zrovna nejlíp. Předloni Quirrel, ten zemřel, loni Lockhart, ten se zase zbláznil. Prý je to místo prokleté, ale já tomu nevěřím," Lupin se znovu usmál.  
„Proč ale Snape nezískal místo učitele obrany, když o něj tolik stál? Nevěděl to snad Brumbál?" zeptala se Elladora, které příběh Severuse Snapea připadal podivně tajemný.  
„No, Brumbál o tom samozřejmě věděl, protože jej Severus o to místo už několikrát prosil, ale...," profesor Lupin na chvíli zaváhal, rozhlédl se kolem a ztišil hlas.  
„Severus dříve patřil ke Smrtijedům..."  
„K následovníkům Vy-víte-koho?!" vyjekla Elladora zděšeně.  
„Ano, přesně k těm," pokračoval Lupin sotva slyšitelným hlasem, „ale pak se prý stalo něco, o čem snad ví jen Brumbál... Snape od Smrtijedů dobrovolně odešel ještě předtím, než Vy-víte-kdo ztratil svou moc. Vystavil se tedy obrovskému nebezpečí - a to se ho, prosím, nijak nechci zastávat! Brumbál jej sice přijal pod svoji ochranu a dodnes mu ve všem skálopevně věří, ale nikdy ho nenechal učit obranu, protože si myslel, že by ho černá magie opět zlákala ke starým špatnostem. Ale jak říkám - Brumbál mu bezmezně věří a rád s oblibou prohlašuje, že Snape není o nic víc Smrtijedem, než on sám."  
Elladora chvíli mlčela, vstřebávajíc právě vyslechnutý příběh.  
„Vy spolu... asi moc dobře nevycházíte, že? Tedy... promiňte, nic mi do toho není, jen se mi zdálo... Prostě... že se nemáte zrovna v oblibě," řekla pak.  
Lupin se krátce zasmál.  
„To je to tak patrné?" řekl. „Víte, mezi nebelvírskými a zmijozelskými odjakživa panuje jistá... vzájemnánelibost, abych tak řek'. No a v případě mě a Severuse je to zkrátka poněkud intenzivnější. Táhne se to už od mého mládí tady v Bradavicích. Ještě se třemi mými přáteli jsme jej často popichovali a on na nás taky nenechal nit suchou. Byl zatrpklý už tehdy, protože ho, tuším, doma neměli moc rádi. Ale nechci vás nudit svými vzpomínkami."  
Elladora se usmála.  
„Vůbec se nenudím, vaše vyprávění je zajímavé. Vlastně... ráda bych poslouchala příběhy z bradavické minulosti. Co v tom pokračovat třeba zítra večer?" napadlo ji.  
„Zítra? Nezlobte se, ale to nepůjde...," odmítl Lupin a sklopil oči, „totiž, večer mám nějaké důležité... _jednání_ v Londýně a nějakou chvíli tu nebudu. Nechme to na jindy."  
„Dobrá, profesore, někdy se zastavte v knihovně! Dobrou noc!" rozloučila se Elladora a vydala se nazpět složitými školními chodbami.

Ráno bylo na začátek září nezvykle chladné a mlhavé. Elladoru vzbudilo temné zahoukání výrečka Leonarda, který se vrátil nad ránem z lovu a teď vysedával na okenním parapetu.

Na snídani ve Velké síni byla jen hrstka studentů nedočkavých prvního školního dne. Diskutovali nad jídlem a porovnávali své rozvrhy. Na soví poštu bylo ještě také příliš brzy, takže v síni panoval vcelku klid. Elladora se usadila na svém včerejším místě na konci profesorského stolu. Z učitelů tu byla pouze neznámá žena zahalená v něčem, co vypadalo jako různobarevné šály. Žena byla ověnčená desítkami korálů a amuletů a s tlustými brýlemi na očích působila jako přerostlá moucha.  
„Dobré ráno, Elladoro, má milá. Jak se daří vašemu Leonardovi? Určitě skvěle, ty dvě myši, co přes noc chytil, už snědl," vychrlila na Elladoru.  
„Ja-jak... Cože?" vytřeštila oči Elladora.  
„Klid, mé dítě. Jste přece ve škole čar a kouzel, tady je všechno možné. Obzvlášť, když se dáte do řeči s profesorkou jasnovidectví. Sibyla Trelawneyová," představila se žena.  
„Těší mě," odpověděla stále zaskočená Elladora.  
„Jak se daří vašim rodičům? Nicolas a Britany Muldonovi. Mudlové, že ano?" zeptala se Sibyla.  
„Ano, mudlové. Daří se jim skvěle. Spoustu času tráví na chalupě na severu Británie," odpověděla Elladora a nabrala si z mísy mrkvový salát.  
„Výborně... Tam musí být spokojení, nehrozí jim žádné nebezpečí. Kdyby se tak stalo..., včas bych vás upozornila," pronesla profesorka tajemně. Neustále zpoza brýlí Elladoru sledovala. Nebylo to zrovna příjemné a jelikož se profesorka Trelawneyová ve svém jídle pouze nepatrně nimrala, odhadovala Elladora, že tu bude sedět ještě hodně dlouho. Raději pospíšila se svou vlastní snídaní a pak se vymluvila na otevírací dobu knihovny.

Jak se krátce nato z jízlivé poznámky školníka Filche dozvěděla, před dveřmi knihovny už stálo několik studentů. Elladora odemkla ranním ptáčatům dveře a usadila se ke svému pracovnímu stolu. Ukázalo se, že studenti nedočkaví otevření knihovny nebyli vůbec informací-dychtiví žáci, ale pouze ti, kteří si, ať už z nedbalosti či jakýchkoliv jiných důvodů, nekoupili potřebné učebnice, a proto je teď rychle před zahájením vyučování sháněli ve školním fondu. Převažovali zmijozelští, kteří s přehnanou dávkou sebedůvěry brali učebnice z náručí studentů ostatních kolejí. Obzvláště hrubě se chovali dva mohutní chlapci s kulatými obličeji a jedno zamračené děvče. Nabralo si hromadu učebnic a hodilo je Elladoře na stůl k zapsání.  
„Jméno?" zeptala se Elladora, šťastná, že může konečně obsloužit prvního studenta.  
„Parkinsonová Pansy, Zmijozel," odfrklo si děvče nafoukaně.  
Elladora vstala a z police nad stolem vytáhla krabici se zmijozelským znakem. Pak na pergamen začala psát Pansyino jméno a názvy vybraných knih.  
„Nemůžete trošku pohnout?! Nemám zrovna moc času, za chvíli mi začíná první hodina!" štěkla Pansy.  
"Jestli chcete všecky tyto učebnice, budete si muset počkat, až vám je zapíšu. Zatím si klidně prohlédněte včerejší Denní věštec," řekla Elladora chladně a postrčila noviny k Pansy. Na nepříjemné chování reagovala vždycky stejným tónem.  
„Kašlu vám na Věštec!" zavřeštěla Pansy, sebrala polovinu učebnic právě zapsaných a zbytek nechala ležet na stole. Hrdě vypochodovala z místnosti a práskla za sebou dveřmi. Elladora mávnutím hůlky poslala knihy zpět na svá místa do regálů. S ostatními studenty potíže nebyly a Elladora v knihovne brzy osiřela. Začalo vyučování a až do polední pauzy se tu málokterý student zastavil. Elladora si začala listovat v knize o starodávných runách, když si vzpomněla, že si s sebou přivezla i svůj bleskobrk - pero, které samo a velice rychle napsalo, co mu jeho majitel nadiktoval. Přinesla si ho z poslední, doposud nevybalené krabice a pomyslela si, že dobře udělala, když si ho přibalila. Pro příště se tak vyhne situacím, jaká byla ta s Pansy Parkinsonovou.

V polední pauze se do knihovny nahrnula spousta studentů a sháněla materiály pro vypracování svých prvních domácích úkolů. Elladora zarazila ve dveřích nadřazeně-se-tvářícího chlapce ze Zmijozelu, který vstupoval do místnosti s čokoládovou tyčinkou v ruce.  
„Lituji, ale do knihovny se jídlo nosit nesmí!" oznámila mu.  
Chlapec se drze ušklíbl a obrátil se na své dva kamarády - zavalité chlapce, kteří tu byli už ráno.  
„Vida, takže řád se nezměnil, ani když ta stará ropucha Pinceová zmizela," pronesl sebevědomým hlasem.  
Pak se znovu obrátil na Elladoru a vytáhl z kapsy měšec plný Galeonů. „Takže kolik _cinkáčků_ to spraví? Pět? Nebo víc?"  
Elladora se zamrařila. Ten chlapec jí byl krajně nesympatický. Navíc si myslel, že je podplatitelná! Zacloumal s ní vztek.  
„Co prosím?!" vyštěkla na blonďáka a vyskočila ze židle. „Vy se snažíte obejít knihovní řád a ještě ke všemu takhle sprostě?! Kdo si myslíte, že jste?!"  
Chlapec se ledabyle uklonil.  
„Draco Malfoy. Syn Luciuse Malfoye a blízký přítel Korneliuse Popletala...," řekl naučeně a jen tak ledabyle zmínil jméno ministra kouzel.  
„Vůbec mě nezajímá, čí jste nebo nejste přítel! Teď jste v knihovně a budete se chovat podle řádu, jinak vás odtud vykážu, mladý pane!" křikla Elladora. Rozepři už sledovala celá knihovna.  
Malfoy i se svými kumpány se vydal mezi regály. Elladora se opět posadila a ostatní se dali znovu do studia.  
 _Copak je tahle škola plná nezdvořilců?_ Pomyslela si Elladora. Ten profesor v noci, studentka Pansy ráno a teď tenhle sebevědomý Draco Malfoy... Na pouhých čtyřiadvacet hodin poměrně dost osob. Vzpomněla si, že všichni dotyční jsou ze Zmijozelu a to u ní nastolilo patřičný odpor k této koleji.  
„Madam Muldonová?" ozvalo se z druhé strany stolu. Elladora se rychle probrala ze svých úvah a zadívala se na děvče v nebelvírském hábitu. „Promiňte, ale nemůžu najít knihu Nebezpečné lektvary - jak je připravit a jak se jim vyvarovat od Libaciuse Brutnáka," postesklo si děvče.  
„Moment, projdu si seznam...," řekla Elladora a otevřela objemný svazek u písmene N, „tady je to, první i druhý díl. Ovšem máme je oba v oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Jste si jistá, že tu knihu opravdu potřebujete ke svému studiu?"  
„Ano... Totiž dostali jsme za úkol dost složitou esej a když jsem nedávno měla tu knihu v ruce všimla jsem si, že se tam něco o mé úloze píše," odpovědělo děvče.  
„Pak si ovšem budete muset vyžádat povolení od ředitele své koleje. Lituji, ale jinak vám pomoct nemůžu. Jedině snad... vyhledat něco podobného v běžném fondu," nabídla Elladora.  
„Ne, děkuju," řeklo děvče, „už jsem se dívala a nic se mi nehodí. Pokusím se sehnat to povolení. Zatím si vezmu tohle." Devce vyložilo na stůl několik knih.  
„Jméno?" zeptala se Elladora.  
„Grangerová Hermiona, Nebelvír," odpověděla studentka.  
Elladora se natáhla pro patřičnou krabici a svému bleskobrku začala diktovat vypůjčené tituly. Mezitím se krátce zadívala na Hermionu. V obličeji se jí teď nezračila touha po vzdělání jako před chvílí, ale mírné opovržení a znechucení.  
„Děje se něco, slečno Grangerová?" zeptala se Elladora opatrně a bleskobrk chvíli váhal, jestli je to také věta k zapsání.  
Hermiona si zřejmě svůj výraz uvědomila, a tak se opět začala tvářit přívětivě.  
„Ne, to jen... ten bleskobrk," řekla tiše, „připomíná mi jednu otravnou reportérku, která si libuje v psaní nesmyslů a pomluv, Ritu Holoubkovou. Dělá pro Veštec. Má úplně stejný bleskobrk jako vy."  
Elladora se krátce zasmála.  
„To je pravda... Ritu znám, je to sestra mého bývalého přítele. Vlastně nám oba bleskobrky daroval on," vysvětlila Hermioně, které se do tváře rázem rozlila temně nachová barva.  
„Promiňte, nechtěla jsem...," začala blekotat, ale Elladora ji mávnutím ruky přerušila.  
„To je v naprostém pořádku," řekla, „na Ritu mám stejný názor jako vy. Nikdy jsme si nepadly do oka. Její články už ze zásady nečtu. Jediné, co nás pojí, je skutečně jen ten bleskobrk."  
Opět se dala do diktování zbylých tří titulů, když jí na stole s hlasitým žuchnutím přistály další knihy. Hermionu kdosi hrubě odstrčil. Elladora zvedla oči od pergamenu. Před stolem stál blonďatý Draco Malfoyse svým typickým úšklebkem.  
„Beru si tohle!" štěkl na Elladoru. Ta se zamračila.  
„Vážený pane, pokud se nepletu, nejste na řadě. Slečna Grangerová tu byla dřív. A příště bych prosila trochu úcty ke knihám!" napomenula jej a pokynula Hermioně, aby se vrátila ke stolu.  
„Takže tahle špinavá mudlovská šmejdka...," začal protestovat Malfoy, ale nedořekl. Elladora vyskočila ze židle; hůlku v ruce drtila, div ji nepřelomila.  
„TOHLE SLOVO UŽ VE SVÉ KNIHOVNĚ NECHCI NIKDY SLYŠET!" zahřměla varovně. „A abyste si  
to lépe zapamatoval, pomůžete mi pozítří večer se zařazováním knih!"  
Hermiona se neubránila vítězoslavnému úšklebku.  
„Dáváte mi trest?!" vyprskl zlostně Draco a opřel se o Elladořin stůl.  
„Ano, to dávám!" řekla Elladora směle.  
„Pozítří máme první famfrpálový trénink... A jelikož jsem jako chytač pro tým samozřejmě nepostradatelný, nesmím na něm chybět. Mimochodem - máte vůbec _oprávnění_ udělovat školní tresty?" pronesl sebevědomě Draco.  
„Jistě že mám! Profesor Brumbál mi svěřil stejné pravomoci jako profesorům, tudíž pokud jsem svědkem nějaké nepatřičnosti - jako třeba teď - mohu vám udělit školní trest stejně dobře jako kdokoli z profesorů. A co se týče vašeho famfrpálu - je mi líto, ale měl jste si své chování rozmyslet dřív. Takže se tu sejdeme pozítří, řekněme… v šest hodin," uzavřela Elladora nekompromisně.  
Malfoy se zhnuseně zašklebil.  
„Možná byste si ráda promluvila s ředitelem mojí koleje," procedil skrz zuby.  
Elladora jej obdařila sladkým úsměvem. „Myslím, že tu není nic, o čem bych s ním měla hovořit, ale pokud vám dělá dobře, když vám někdo stojí za zády, klidně mi ho sem pošlete," řekla, překvapena svou vlastní odvahou. Malfoy se svými kumpány nasupeně odkráčel z místnosti. Nebelvírští se smáli nad jeho porážkou a tleskali Elladoře za její odvážný výstup. Ta však chtěla být odjakživa spravedlivá ke všem, takže - chtě nechtě - musela hlučný výstup rozpustit.

Netrvalo dlouho a do knihovny přišel opět blonďatý Draco, ale tentokrát ne se svými dvěma zavalitými kumpány. Místo nich jej následoval profesor Snape v černém plášti a tvářil se značně rozčileně. Elladora si vzpomněla na noční příhodu a v duchu si povzdechla.  
„Přála jste si se mnou mluvit?" pronesl učitel pomalým a chladným hlasem.  
„Pokud jste ředitelem Zmijozelu, pak ano," Elladora bojovně vystrčila bradu. Rozhodně nechtěla profesoru Snapeovi dovolit nějakou převahu. Nejspíš očekává, že se ho leknu, pomyslela si.  
„Dala jsem tady panu Malfoyovi trest za hrubé chování k jedné ze studentek. Myslím, že může být rád, že jsem do něj nezapočítala i urážku mojí vlastní osoby a nepatřičné zacházení s knihami," pronesla zcela klidně.  
Teď si to chlapec odskáče, pomyslela si, kdo ví, s jakou verzí přišel za svým profesorem.  
Místo nějakého pokárání směrem k Malfoyovi se profesor Snape však nebezpečně naklonil k Elladořině stolu.  
„Takže dáváte mému studentovi trest, který se vám zřejmě v noci nepodařilo udělit takzvanému studentovi potulujícímu se po chodbách, je to tak?" rýpl si a úlisně se zašklebil.  
 _Co je tohle za člověka?!_ Zachmuřila se Elladora a pak si náhle vzpomněla na to, co jí v noci pověděl profesor Lupin. Člověk, který před ní stál, býval Smrtijedem. Lehce se zachvěla a pohlédla letmo na rukáv jeho levého zápěstí, kde mívají Smrtijedi vypálené do kůže Znamení zla - lebku a hada.  
„Co po mně vlastně žádáte?" řekla a napřímila se.  
„Co žádám? Abyste okamžitě zrušila panu Malfoyovi školní trest, protože se mu kryje s famfrpálovým tréninkem," řekl Snape.  
Elladora znovu nabyla své sebevědomí.  
„Lituji," řekla, „ale to neudělám. Pan Malfoy si měl svoje chování rozmyslet dřív. Ostatně, školní tresty mají největší účinnost, pokud studentům zakazují jejich oblíbenou činnost, nemám pravdu?"  
Snape chvíli mlčel a jen si ji měřil zlostným pohledem.  
 _Kdepak, nade mnou nevyhraješ,_ pomyslela si a zajiskřilo jí v očích.  
„Pak mi tedy nezbývá, než si o tom promluvit na jiném místě," řekl ledově, „co takhle pracovna ředitele?"  
Elladora se pousmála.  
„Vážně si nemyslím, že by si profesor Brumbál přál být vyrušován kvůli takové maličkosti, ale pokud na tom trváte..."  
Snapeovy oči se ještě více zúžily. Aniž by přestal hypnotizovat Elladoru, pokynul Malfoyovi. „Vraťte se do své koleje, Draco. O výsledku sporu vás vyrozumím."  
„Myslím," řekla Elladora a v duchu se smála, „že pan Malfoy už ví konečnou platnost výsledku. Takže, pane Draco, očekávám vás tu, jak jsme se dohodli."  
Malfoy těkl očima po Snapeovi - své jediné naději - a pak odešel.  
„Můžeme?" zavrčel Snape.  
Elladora se rozhodla jej ještě chvíli podusit. Ostatně proč ne - studentkou nebyla, takže jí nehrozilo žádné nebezpečí.  
 _Krom toho, že je Smrtijed,_ ozvalo se jí cosi varovného v hlavě. Ale bylo velice nepravděpodobné, že by zde, uprostřed plné knihovny, na ni seslal kletbu _avada kedavra_. Té představě se musela usmát.  
„Víte," řekla, „určitě vidíte tu frontu čekajících studentů... Za chvíli jim začíná vyučování a jak sám jistě chápete, musí na něj dorazit včas. Chvilku počkejte, než jejich výpůjčky zapíšu a potom můžeme jít."  
Snape zkřivil rty narůstajícím vztekem, zatímco Elladora si v duchu gratulovala.  
Po několika minutách se rozhodla, že už nebude "chudáka" profesora trápit. Zbylé studenty musela požádat, aby opustili knihovnu. Poté zamkla a společně vyrazili k Brumbálově pracovně.

Po sdělení správného hesla kamennému chrliči na konci chodby vystoupali oba po točitém schodišti ke dveřím pracovny ředitele. Snape zaklepal a oba vešli.  
„Ách, Severus... a slečna Muldonová! Čímpak vděčím za vaši návštěvu?" usmál se Brumbál na přivítanou a rozpřáhl ruce, jako by snad chtěl oba návštěvníky obejmout.  
„Omlouvám se, ale přišli jsme...," začala Elladora, ale Snape ji drze přerušil.  
„Slečna Muldonová dala mému studentovi, panu Malfoyovi, školní trest na dobu, kdy má Draco famfrpálový trénink," řekl.  
Elladoře bylo trapně, že obtěžují ředitele s takovou maličkostí.  
„Slečno Muldonová?" pokynul Elladoře Brumbál, aby se vyjádřila.  
„No, víte... Pan Malfoy se dnes v knihovně choval velice hrubě - ke knihám, ke mně, ale nejvíc ke studentce Grangerové. Nazval ji...," Elladora ztišila hlas, " _špinavou mudlovskou šmejdkou_."  
Brumbál se zamračil, naopak Snape nevypadal vůbec, že by jej zmíněná nadávka nějak vyvedla z míry.  
„A vy s trestem nesouhlasíte, Severusi?" zeptal se Brumbál Snapea.  
„Žádal jsem slečnu Muldonovou, aby panu Malfoyovi trest odložila...," řekl Snape vyhýbavě.  
„Ovšem pak by to nebyl správný trest. Jistě je vám známo, že pokud student dostane trest na dobu své oblíbené činnosti, je to to nejlepší a nejúčinnější řešení," zopakoval Brumbál názor, který před chvílí vyslovila Elladora.  
 _Jako by o tom věděl,_ napadlo ji.  
„Takže vy souhlasíte s trestem pro mého studenta?" zasyčel Snape na Brumbála.  
„Obávám se, že budu muset, Severusi," přikývl Brumbál klidně.  
„Omlouváme se za vyrušení," řekla Elladora a pak oba opustili pracovnu.  
„Gratuluji vám k vítězství," řekl Snape na chodbě opět tím svým ledovým hlasem.  
„Není zač. Nezapomeňte za mnou pana Malfoye pozítří poslat. Hezký den, profesore!" usmála se na oplátku Elladora a v duchu jásala nad svojí převahou.  
 _Začala válka,_ pomyslela, když večer ulehala do postele, _a já ji vyhraju!  
_ Leonardo souhlasně zahoukal.

 **PŘI MĚSÍČKU**

Další den při snídani si Elladora všimla, že profesor Lupin už zase sedí na svém místě. Vypadal poněkud nevyspale a ztrhaně.  
 _Asi mel v Londýně fůru práce,_ pomyslela si Elladora a profesora v duchu politovala. Nicméně byla ráda, že se vrátil. Tak dobře se s ním povídalo! Doufala, že se během dne zastaví v knihovně.

Nemýlila se, dorazil v polední pauze a už vypadal trochu lépe.  
„Zdravím vás, profesore!" usmála se Elladora na přivítanou.  
„Dobrý den, tak jak to dneska jde?" zeptal se.  
„Všecko v pořádku. Včera to bylo náročnější," řekla a začala mu vyprávět o své hádce s Malfoyem i Snapem.  
„Na pana Malfoye pozor," řekl Lupin, když své vyprávění skončila, „má otce který se přátelí s ministrem a spoustou ostatních vlivných osob z ministerstva."  
„No a? Nebojím se žádného Malfoye, ať mladého nebo staršího," řekla Elladora.  
„To jistě ne, ale pokud máte ráda své zaměstnání, pak byste se od nich měla držet dál," řekl profesor.  
„Promiňte, ale nenechám na sebe házet špínu a jen tomu nečinně přihlížet. To mě teda neznáte, profesore!" rozzlobila se Elladora a založila ruce v bok.  
„Takhle jsem to nemyslel... Zkrátka – mějte se na pozoru. Lucius Malfoy byl už několikrát spatřen v přítomnosti Smrtijedů, takže není vyloučeno, že k nim sám nepatří," řekl Lupin.  
„Konverzace se Smrtijedy mi zatím nedělá sebemenší problémy," řekla Elladora. Lupin její narážku pochopil.  
„Jistě, je ovšem rozdíl mezi Smrtijedem bývalým a Smrtijedem stále aktivním," řekl.  
„A co když je Snape stále ve službě?" řekla Elladora ostře. „Chování by tomu odpovídalo."  
„Vyloučeno. Smrtijed by nikdy nemohl vyučovat v Bradavicích. Navíc Brumbál mu..."  
„Já vím, bezmezně věří," dořekla Elladora, „ale co když je Brumbál – promiňte mi ten výraz – prostě jen trochu naivní?"  
„Brumbál je velice chytrý čaroděj, ovládá kouzla, která jsou nám ostatním zcela nepochopitelná. Myslíte si, že by se ho Vy-víte-kdo tak strašně obával, kdyby byl Albus jen tak nějaký naivní stařík?" Remus Lupin se poprvé zamračil.  
„Nechtěla jsem pana ředitele nijak urazit," omlouvala se trošku zahanbená Elladora, „jen mě prostě napadlo co může být příčinou té bezmezné důvěry…"  
„Ten důvod nikomu z nás nechce prozradit. Je to jen mezi nimi," řekl Lupin. Uvědomil si, že byl zřejmě trošku ostřejší, než zamýšlel. „Ne, že by mne ty důvody nezajímaly," dodal a usmál se.  
„Jistě, to asi nás všecky," kývla Elladora. Lupin se rozhlédl po knihovně.  
„Á, výborně! Koukám, že pan Potter už pracuje na domácím úkolu z mé hodiny," usmál se.  
„To je Harry Potter?´" špitla Elladora a zadívala se na brýlatého chlapce s divoce rozčepýřenými vlasy.  
„Ano, copak jste ho ještě nikdy neviděla?" zeptal se Lupin překvapeně. V celém hradu nebylo studenta který by nevěděl, kdo z nich je Harry Potter.  
„Totiž... pouze jsem o něm četla... O jeho zázračném přežití a také o tom, jak zachránil Kámen mudrců," řekla Elladora a stále nespouštěla z chlapce oči.  
„Ano, to skutečně udělal. Má v sobě neobyčejnou sílu a statečnost. Dokonce se prý spekuluje, že je to jediný člověk, který jednou dokáže přemoci Vy-víte-koho. Ale nebudeme předbíhat. V mých hodinách prokazuje vcelku veliký talent, mám ho rád," prohlásil Lupin.  
Chvíli mlčky pozorovali Harryho Pottera a pak se Lupin zeptal: „Viděla jste už školní pozemky?"  
„Ne, dosud jsem neměla čas," zavrtěla Elladora hlavou.  
„Pokud chcete, můžeme si udělat menší procházku, až tu zavřete," nabídl Lupin.  
„Budu moc ráda," odpověděla Elladora. Lupin byl kromě Brumbála zatím nejmilejší člověk, kterého na hradě poznala.  
„Zavírám dnes v sedm hodin."  
„Dobrá, budu čekat po sedmé dole ve vstupní síni," usmál se Lupin, rozloučil se a odešel.

Elladora doufala, že z její vycházky s profesorem Lupinem neudělají studenti žádný klep. Když sestupovala po schodišti, modlila se, aby je spolu neviděl ten odporný Malfoyovic kluk. Ve vstupní síni naštěstí nikdo kromě profesora Kratiknota, profesorky Prýtové a trojice Potter-Weasley-Grangerová, nikdo další nebyl. Těch se Elladora obávat nemusela. Rozhlédla se a spatřila Lupina čekat u obrovských vrat.  
„Zdravím vás!" usmál se ze široka na Elladoru.  
„I já vás," opětovala úsměv, „jaké jste měl odpoledne?"  
„Báječné," odpověděl profesor, „pár hodin jsem ještě učil, rozdal seznam testových otázek na zkoušky pro páté ročníky a pak jsem si u sebe příjemně zdřímnul."  
Elladora si pomyslela, že vůbec nevypadá odpočatě, ba naopak.  
 _Možná byl dlouho nemocný,_ napadlo ji.  
„A co vy, už žádné potyčky v knihovně?" zeptal se Lupin.  
„Ne, odpoledne proběhlo v klidu," řekla Elladora a rozhlédla se po sluncem zalitých školních pozemcích. V dálce spatřila obří postavu profesora Hagrida. Víc než vyučující péče o kouzelné tvory však její pohled upoutala vzrostlá vrba na palouku.  
„Krásná vrba, neposadíme se pod ni?" navrhla a zaclonila si oči proti dotěrným slunečním paprskům.  
„To bych nedělal," zasmál se profesor, „ten strom je hodně nebezpečný. Je to Vrba mlátička. Její větve nebezpečně švihají, sotva se k ní na pár metrů přiblížíte. Loni to prý schytal Harry Potter a jeho kamarád Ron, když přistáli s létajícím autem pana Weasleyho přímo v její koruně. Nezáviděníhodná situace."  
„Koukám, že škola je zabezpečena, jak jen to jde," řekla Elladora.  
„To je pravda, je chráněna těmi nejsložitějšími kouzly. Nikdo se například nemůže na pozemky ani z nich přemístit," řekl profesor. Zamířili kolem skleníku profesorky Prýtové, do jejichž střech se opíralo podvečerní slunce, k Zapovězenému lesu. Elladora se obrátila čelem k hradu. Byl opravdu rozlehlý – a ta spousta oken...!  
 _Co to bylo?  
_ Něco se v jednom z nich pohnulo. Byla to nějaká postava. Přes slunce ji Elladora nemohla blíže určit, ale něco na ní ji zneklidnilo. Jediné, co mohla rozeznat, byly dlouhé vlasy.  
 _Nejspíš nějaká zvědavá studentka,_ usoudila pak a otočila se zpět na Lupina.  
„Líbí se vám tu?" zeptal se profesor.  
„Je tu nádherně," řekla Elladora a na postavu v okně rázem zapomněla.  
„Jsem rád, že se vám tu líbí. I já jsem spokojený. Brumbál je skvělý, že mě zaměstnal," řekl Lupin.  
„Nevidím důvod, proč by neměl. Určitě to se studenty umíte, to se zkrátka pozná," řekla Elladora.  
„No, znáte to... každý má své chyby," řekl Lupin tiše. Elladora v jeho tónu postřehla náznak smutku, ale rozhodla se nepátrat po příčině. _Každý má právo na tajemství,_ řekla si.  
„Nemáte hlad? Večeře za pár minut začne," zeptal se Lupin.  
„No, nějaké sousto by mi přišlo vhod," usmála se Elladora.  
„Výborně, rád vás na večeři doprovodím, pokud nemáte nic proti," nabídl Lupin.  
„Naopak, budu moc ráda. Musím říct, že se mi s vámi moc příjemně povídá," přiznala Elladoras úsměvem.  
„Děkuji, já mohu říci to samé. Budete-li chtít, můžeme si naši procházku zopakovat,´" navrhl profesor.  
„Dobrá, beru vás za slovo, profesore," přikývla Elladora a zamířili zpět ke vchodu do hradu.  
Postava v okně byla pryč.

Draco Malfoy si zhnuseně odfrkl, když vystoupal na štafle a začal rovnat knihy v policích. Jako by si náhle uvědomil, že vlastně umí kouzlit, vytáhl z kapsy hábitu svoji hůlku a knihy začal třídit s její pomocí. Elladoře jeho trik neušel.  
„Kdepak, pane Mafoyi, kouzla pro tento večer vynecháme. Předpokládám, že pro studenta třetího ročníku není nijak obtížné seřadit knihy podle abecedy," usmála se Elladora a v duchu si gratulovala, že má před tím sebevědomým výrostkem navrch. Sama třídila požadavky na vyhledání různých knih, které studenti neměli čas během krátkých přestávek najít. Asi minutu před koncem Dracova trestu se rozlétly dveře a do místnosti vstoupil profesor Snape.  
„Pane Malfoyi, je nejvyšší čas opustit tohle... _místo_...," s předstíranou nechutí se rozhlédl kolem, „…a nastoupit na hřišti."  
Elladory si vůbec nevšímal.  
Draco seskočil ze štaflí a triumfálně se pousmál.  
„Děkuji, že jste našemu družstvu ten trénink nakonec přeložil, pane profesore. Můj otec o tom nezůstane nezpraven," řekl a ušklíbl se na Elladoru.  
„To bylo samozřejmé, Draco. Hráč vašich kvalit si nemůže dovolit vynechat ani jeden trénink," řekl Snape.  
Draco opustil knihovnu a Elladora v ní zůstala se Snapem sama. Znovu si připomněla Lupinova slova o Smrtijedech. Rozhodla se ale nedat na sobě znát žádné známky rozrušení. Hrdě se napřímila.  
„Sháníte nějakou knihu, profesore?" zeptala se úsečně.  
Snape cosi zavrčel.  
„Promiňte, nerozuměla jsem..."  
„Říkám _ne_!"  
Snapeova tvář byla bledší než obvykle, rty stažené do úzké křivky a oči plné nenávisti. Elladora si souboj užívala.  
„Já jen, že bych ráda zavřela," řekla naschvál mile.  
„Spěcháte na další schůzku?" rýpl si Snape.  
„Co tím chcete říct?!" zúžila oči Elladora. Tohle nečekala.  
Snape ohrnul ret.  
„Jistě je procházka s Lupinem daleko zajímavější než práce tady," řekl jízlivě.  
„Myslím, že vám do mých soukromých schůzek vůbec nic není! Nebo snad závidíte?!" zvýšila Elladora hlas.  
„Věřte mi, že vaše schůzky s Lupinem nejsou pro mě nic záviděníhodného," řekl Snape s chladným úsměvem.  
„Skutečně? Proč se pak o nich zmiňujete?" snažila se Elladora uchovat si milý tón, i když v ní vřela krev.  
„Třeba jsem vám chtěl navrhnout pár zajímavostí... Taková procházka _při měsíčku_ by nemusela být špatná, že? Zkuste mu to někdy navrhnout," řekl Snape a úlisně se zasmál. V tom tónu bylo něco víc, ale Elladora se tím teď nechtěla zabývat. Toužila po jediném - opět vzejít z této malé potyčky jako vítěz.  
„Velice bych ocenila, kdybyste výběr programu našich schůzek nechal na mně a na Lupinovi. Teď už bych ovšem vážně uvítala, kdybyste se vzdálil a dopřál mi taky chvilku odpočinku," řekla Elladora stroze.  
Snape pokrčil rameny.  
„Jen odpočívejte. Budete to potřebovat."  
S těmito slovy opustil knihovnu a zanechal Elladoru ve víru zmatených myšlenek.

Uplynul měsíc od začátku školního roku a Elladora si svoji práci opravdu zamilovala. Stále jí sice chyběla inspirace k sepsání své knihy, ale jelikož hodně času trávila s Lupinem, nepřicházelo jí to nijak zvlášť na mysl. Lupin k ní byl vždycky milý a pozorný. Mezi žáky tak začala kolovat nejnovější zpráva, že ti dva spolu chodí. Něco pravdy na tom skutečne bylo. Ani jeden se nesnažil před studenty něco zakrývat. Jediné, co Elladoru trápilo a zaráželo, byl občasný smutek v Lupinově tváři a jistá odtažitost. Rozhodla se však nepřikládat tomu vetší význam.  
 _Možná je Remus prostě jen trochu nesmělý,_ pomyslela si.  
Minulý týden spolu byli na výletě v Prasinkách. Viděla je zde spousta studentů, všichni se na ně usmívali, jen zmijozelští se zlostně pochechtávali a trousili pomluvy. Na cestě zpet se mladý pár zastavil na Elladořino přání v nově otevřeném knihkupeckém krámě _Kouzelné knihy Madame Lockwoodové_. V krámě bylo hodně studentů a převážná většina z nich byla pravidelnými návštěvníky školní knihovny.  
Elladora se na všecky mile usmívala. Náhle jí však úsměv ze rtu nadobro zmizel. Vepředu u regálu s knižními novinkami stála známá postava v černém plášti - profesor Snape. Sotva se stačila otočit k odchodu, všiml si jí a věnoval jí svůj typický úšklebek.  
„No jistě," poznamenal, když k ní přišel, v náruči asi šest knih převážně o lektvarech, „kde jinde můžete vy být."  
„Máte snad něco proti mé návštěvě obchodu?!" řekla Elladora úsečně. Na své ruce ucítila teplou Lupinovu.  
„Ani v nejmenším. Je tu spousta zajímavých knih, co stojí za přečtení. Například tahle," řekl Snape a vtiskl jí do ruky tmavě modrou knihu s obrázkem úplňku na přední straně a názvem _Lykantropie: vlkodlaci – jak je_ _rozpoznat_. Lupin pustil její ruku.  
„Lituji, profesore, ale na toto téma mám ve své knihovně spoustu jiných knih, nepotřebuji další," řekla a vrátila mu knihu zpět.  
„Skutečně?" řekl chladně a naklonil se blíž k ní. „To byste si je možná měla přečíst." Zavířil pláštěm a opustil krám.

Po zbytek cesty zpět na hrad se Elladora snažila Lupina aspoň trošku rozesmát. Opět byl vážný a posmutnělý. Působil dojmem, že jej něco tíží, chtěl by to říct, ale nemůže. Elladora si začala dělat starosti.  
„Napadlo mě - co bys řekl dnešnímu večeru strávenému na loďce na jezeře?" navrhla ve snaze přivést jej na jiné myšlenky.  
„Myslím, že dnes to nepůjde, mám opět nějaké jednání v Londýně a hned po večeři odjíždím," řekl Lupin.  
„Opravdu? To je velká škoda. Je úplněk a jezero bude nádherně stříbrné... Londýn určitě nebude v tuto dobu tak romantický," zasnila se Elladora.  
„To sice ne, ale nemůžu to odložit, ministerstvo se mnou počítá... No, ale přece se nebudeme bavit o nudných jednáních," mávl profesor rukou. Zbytek cesty ušli mlčky, ruku v ruce. Jen Elladora měla občas pocit, jako by se chtěl Lupin najednou vytrhnout a pokračovat v cestě sám...

Před večeří někdo zaklepal na dveře Elladořina pokoje. Elladora otevřela a málem ji porazila rozčileně vyhlížející profesorka jasnovidectví, Sibyla Trelawneyová. Opět byla zamotaná do různobarevných šálů a chrastila amulety, korálky a náramky. Ihned za sebou zavřela dveře a přitlačila Elladoru ke zdi.  
„Mé dítě," zatrylkovala, „musíte být opatrná! Hrozí vám nevýslovné nebezpečí!"  
Elladora zírala vyděšeně do profesorčiných očí, schovaných za obrovskými brýlemi.  
„Jaké nebezpečí?" vyhrkla.  
„To nevím! Jen buďte opatrná! Cítím, že je to blízko!" na ta slova profesorka zavřela oci. Když je po chvilce znovu otevřela, rozhlédla se poplašeně kolem, jako by Elladořin pokoj vůbec nepoznávala.  
„Jste v pořádku?" zeptala se Elladora, stále zaskočená profesorčiným podivným chováním.  
„Jistě," přikývla Trelawneyová a měla se k odchodu, „asi jsem zabloudila, promiňte..."  
„Moment! Co jste to právě řekla? Jaké nebezpečí je blízko?"  
„Nebezpečí?" Trelawneyová se zatvářila nechápavě. „O čem to mluvíte?"  
„No… přece o té věštbě, co jste teď pronesla," řekla Elladora a pomyslela si, že se asi právě stala svědkem zešílení vyučujícího.  
„Já jsem pronesla nějakou věštbu? Nic o tom nevím," zavrtěla profesorka hlavou, až korále zachrastily.  
„Profesorko, děsíte mne!" řekla Elladora. „Přišla jste ke mně, málem mě vlisovala do zdi a byla jste rozčilená z nějakého nebezpečí, které mi hrozí. Radila jste mi, abych si dávala pozor."  
„Skutečně?" vypoulila Trelawneyová oči.  
„Ano," souhlasila Elladora.  
„Nevzpomínám si na to, mé dítě. Ale pokud jsem to řekla, tak si opravdu dávejte pozor." Profesorka otevřela dveře, vyklouzla ven a zase je za sebou zavřela. Elladora zavrtěla hlavou, upravila se a vydala se do Velké síně na večeři.

Lupin už u stolu neseděl. Z profesorů byli přítomni jen McGonnagalová, Prýtová a Kratiknot. Ostatní už byli po večeři a určitě právě opravovali práce svých studentů. Elladoru zamrzelo, že se nemohla s Lupinem před jeho odjezdem ani rozloučit.  
 _Snad bych to ještě stihla,_ pomyslela si a vydala se přes učebnu obrany proti černé magii k jeho kabinetu. Slunce právě zapadlo a v učebně se udělalo mírně šero. Elladora zaklepala na dveře Lupinovy pracovny. Nikdo neodpovídal, a tak stiskla kliku bez vyzvání. Překvapilo ji, že je otevřeno a Lupinova cestovní taška i plášť jsou na místě. U dveří učebny cosi zavrzalo. Elladora se otočila a zabrousila pohledem přes třídu obrany až do rohu ke dveřím, avšak byla tam tma a nebylo nic vidět.  
 _Klidně by tam někdo mohl stát,_ napadlo ji. _No a? Nedělám přece nic špatného!_ pomyslela si a myšlenku na neznámého špeha zahnala. Vstoupila do kabinetu a chvíli počkala, než si její oči přivyknou tmě. Okenice byly zavřené a v krbu neplápolal žádný oheň.  
 _Takže přece jen už odjel,_ povzdychla si. _Co ale ten plášť a taška?  
_ Elladora se rozhlédla po prostorném kabinetu. Všude se válely nějaké Lupinovy knihy či učební pomůcky.  
 _Aspoň bych mu tu mohla uklidit,_ rozhodla se Elladora a začala rovnat hromádku neopravených úkolů čtvrtých ročníků.  
Z práce ji znenadání vytrhl nějaký zvuk podobný zavytí. Elladora sebou polekaně trhla. Zadívala se k velikému krbu; zdálo se, že zvuk vyšel právě odtamtud. A znovu... Nebylo pochyb, že šlo o psí vytí.  
 _Ale co to muže být?!_ pomyslela si Elladora. Položila hromádku testů na stůl a přešla ke krbu.  
„Lumos maxima!" poručila své hůlce, ze které hned nato vytryskl silný proud světla. Elladora si posvítila na krb a začala jej prozkoumávat. Zcela jistě byla za krbem nějaká tajná místnost a právě v ní něco vydávalo ty tajemné zvuky. Elladoře se dlouho nedařila najít žádná podezřelá věc, která by krb mohla otevírat. Hýbala snad všemi předměty na krbové římse, zkoušela různá otevírací kouzla, avšak bezvýsledně. Už si myslela, že to vzdá, když její zrak padl na malou kamennou hlavu, která byla součástí krbové římsy a kterou se před chvílí snažila pootočit. V jejím děsivém šklebu byl jeden zub malinko tmavší než ty ostatní. Vypadal, že je snad vytesán z jiného kamene. Elladora se zubu dotkla a trošku na něj zatlačila. Zub se pohnul a jako zázrakem se zadní stěna krbu rozplynula. Elladora neváhala ani chvilku a vstoupila na točité schodiště, které se za stěnou objevilo. Vždycky toužila zažít nějaké dobrodružství, objevit něco tajného a pokud možno o tom sepsat plánovaný román. Tohle bylo přesně to, po čem od útlého dětství prahla: tajná chodba vedoucí bůhvíkam, záhadné zvuky a nikde nikdo, jen ona sama a lehké mrazení v zádech. Elladora se pustila po hrubě tesaných schodech dolů. Odhadovala, že sestoupila asi o dvě patra níž. Kouzlem Alohomora otevřela dveře, kterými schodiště končilo a vkročila do prostorné, kamenné místnosti. Ozvalo se temné zavrčení a Elladora poprvé ucítila záchvěv strachu. Dveře se za ní zavřely.  
„Je tu někdo?" téměř zašeptala a nevědomky udělala krok zpět k zabouchnutým dveřím.  
Z protějšího rohu se opět ozvalo zavrčení a pomalu ze stínu vystoupila napůl lidská a napůl zvířecí postava.  
Nebylo pochyb - byl to vlkodlak. Z Elladořina hrdla se ozval slabý výkřik. Ruka s hůlkou jí ochable visela podél těla, jako by byla naprosto bez života. Vlkodlak temně zavrčel a vycenil strašlivé, ostré zuby. Pomalu vykročil k Elladoře. Přihrbil se a chystal se k útoku...  
Dveře se rozletěly, Elladoru popadla čísi ruka a vtáhla ji zpět na schodiště. Elladora omdlela přesně ve chvíli, kdy se znovu dveře zabouchly a ve stejné vteřině na ně dopadly mohutné vlkodlakovy tlapy.

 **VÁNOCE V RYTMU TANCE**

Když přišla Elladora konečně k sobě, zjistila, že ji někdo ze sklepení vynesl až do Lupinova kabinetu. Napřímila se v křesle a snažila se ve tmě rozeznat postavu stojící u dveří. V místnosti hořel jen jediný svícen  
na stolku vedle Elladory.  
„Už jste se probrala? Výborně, takže můžu jít...," pronesla postava chladným hlasem bez jakékoli účasti.  
Chvíli šokované Elladoře trvalo, než ten hlas dokázala správně identifikovat. Byl to Severus Snape.  
„To vy? Vy jste mě..."  
„Ušetřete mě svých díků," řekl Snape a přistoupil blíž ke stolku. Tančící stíny ze světla svíčky dělaly jeho tvář ještě přízračnější, než byla obvykle. „Doufám, že jste si to náležitě užila a dozvěděla se vše potřebné."  
Elladoře se zachvěl hlas. Poznala ty oči, ty mírumilovné oči v hrozivé tváři vlkodlaka.  
„Ne... to nemohl být..."  
Snape se ušklíbl.  
„Překvapuje mě, že jste na to nepřišla dřív."  
Elladora se zachvěla. Věděla až příliš dobře, co dostane za odpověď na svou otázku.  
„Ne, prosím vás... Řekněte mi, že to není on? Není to Remus, viďte?"  
„Ano, je to on," řekl Snape bezbarvým tónem.  
„Proboha, ne...," Elladora zašeptala, „proč? Proč mi nic neřekl?!.." Pak se dostavila nová naděje. „Léčí se, viďte?" řekla. „Chci říct – jezdí přece pravidelně do Londýna..."  
„Viděla jste už někdy vlkodlaka, který se ze svého stavu _vyléčil_?" řekl Snape jedovatě. „Jeho výlety do Londýna...," uchechtl se, „vždycky jednou za měsíc, že ano? V době úplňku..."  
Elladořiny otupené smysly začaly opět nabírat svoji obvyklou ostrost.  
„Takže on byl tady. Pokaždé byl zavřený tady dole, jako... jako nějaký sprostý vězeň!" rozčílila se.  
„Jistě je vám známo, že vlkodlak je v době úplňku nebezpečný pro celé své okolí... Když se změní, zabil by i svého nejlepšího přítele," řekl Snape. Z jeho tónu pořád nezmizel ten známý opovržlivý tón.  
„Je nějaká šance, že...," Elladora nasucho polkla, „že to bude lepší?"  
„Zítra bude zase normální. Dávám mu pravidelně lektvar, který zmírňuje jeho útrapy při proměně. Nic víc se dělat nedá," řekl.  
„Pomůžu mu, budu... budu s ním!" vyhrkla Elladora.  
„Nemyslím si, že byste mezi mohla patřit mezi takové hrdiny. Znal jsem jednoho vlkodlaka, který celou svou rodinu nakonec rozsápal," řekl Snape jako by nic.  
„Vy jste s Lupinem chodil do školy! Musel jste o tom vědět...," Elladore začal nebezpečně stoupat hlas, „samozřejmě, že jste o tom věděl! Snažil jste se mi to za každou cenu prozradit... Procházka při měsícku, ta  
kniha o vlkodlacích...! Bože, vždyť vy jste se snažil nám vše překazit! Chtěl jste, abych na to přišla! Pochybuju, že jste to myslel v dobrém, vy... vy odporný _Smrtijede_!"  
Elladora se zvedla z křesla a rázným krokem přešla ke dveřím.  
„Možná, že to byl úkol od vašeho pána! A Brumbála tím rozhodně nemyslím!" dodala zvučně a práskla za sebou dveřmi.

Nebudu brečet, přikázala si, když utíkala chodbami ke svému pokoji. Rychle odemkla a svalila se na pečlivě ustlanou postel. Už to nešlo jinak – otevřela stavidla dosud úspěšně zadržující všechny slzy v očích. Zanedlouho upadla do neklidného spánku.

Ráno ji, jako obvykle, probudil Leonardo. Zamžourala a usmála se na něj. Slétl z okenního parapetu na židli vedle její postele a zdvihl pařátek, na kterém měl přivázaný maličký svitek pergamenu. Elladora jej zvědavě rozbalila. Vzkaz byl krátkého znění.

 _Musím s Tebou nutně mluvit. Sejdeme se po snídani u portrétu Ruperta Rachotivého ve čtvrtém patře._  
 _R.J. Lupin_

Elladoře začalo divoce bušit srdce. Dnes se chtěla Lupinovi pokud možno vyhnout a utřídit si rozbouřené myšlenky. Když o tom však teď přemýšlela, vlastně nebylo zapotřebí nic třídit.  
 _Mám ho ráda a pomůžu mu,_ řekla si a s touto myšlenkou se chopila prázdné knihy, nad jejímž sepsání už  
dlouhou dobu dumala.  
 _Můj život s vlkodlakem_ , nadepsala ji a byla si jista, že pro psaní bude mít po celý svůj život dostatek podkladů.

Před sedmou hodinou na ni Lupin čekal na smluveném místě. Vypadal smutně a nervózně. Elladora mu okamžitě padla kolem krku, nehledě na dvě Havraspárské studentky stojící opodál.  
„Remusi... Ach Remusi!" vyhrkla a zkrápěla mu rameno svými slzami. Chvíli ji nechal přitisknutou k sobě a pak ji mírně odtáhl.  
„Omlouvám se, Elladoro. Já-"  
„Nic mi neříkej, Remusi! Chápu to a nic se pro mě nezměnilo," usmála se i přes neustávající příval slz.  
„Elladoro, víš, že mi na tobě moc záleží," řekl Lupin a jeho obvyklý úsměv byl ten tam, „víš, že tě mám moc rád. Ale nemůže to takhle pokračovat-"  
„Remusi, o čem to-"  
„Poslouchej, Ellie. Měl jsem ti to říct už dávno, je to moje chyba a nikdy to nemělo dojít až sem. Jsem nebezpečný. Nevím, nakolik si to uvědomuješ, ale jsem nebezpečný i pro tebe," vysvětlil Lupin se sklopenýma očima.  
„Já vím! Vím to, ale nevadí mi to, vážně ne! Něco spolu vymyslíme, pomůžu ti!" vyhrkla Elladora zoufale.  
Lupin ji chytil za ruce.  
„Nejde o to, jestli ti to vadí nebo ne. Nikdo mi nedokáže pomoct, ani ty ne. Chtěl jsem ti to říct, ale... prostě jsem nenašel odvahu ani správná slova. Elladoro, nemůžeme takhle žít dál. Brzy se to rozkřikne mezi studenty a rodiče a já tu nebudu moct zůstat. Odejdu už teď a ty mě musíš nechat jít. Není jiná možnost," řekl vážně.  
„Remusi- dokážu s tebou žít, nechci tě opustit!"  
„Ellie, prosím! Taky tě nechci opustit, jsi báječná, mám tě moc rád, ale musíš mi věřit! Nejsem vhodný partner a nechci, abys měla ze života peklo. Takovému nebezpečí tě prostě nemohu vystavit," řekl Lupin smutně.  
Elladora pochopila, že je to doopravdy. Věděla, že jej už nepřemluví. Zhroutila se mu do náruče a plakala.

Svoji knihu později uložila na samý spodek prádelníku. Bylo více než jisté, že ji nikdy nenapíše.

Následující den byl pro oba mladé neskutečně těžký. Lupin dopoledne oficiálně oznámil svůj odchod studentům i kolegům a odpoledne strávil na školních pozemcích s Elladorou. Všichni byli z té zprávy zdrceni. Studenti neradi přicházeli o výborné profesory a Lupin mezi ně rozhodně patřil. I mezi kolegy byl oblíbený, a tak mu ráno připravili překvapení v podobě obrovské hostiny plné těch nejlepších dobrot. Lupin to vše náležitě ocenil, ale myslí byl stále se svojí milovanou.

Před pátou hodinou odpolední se společně s Elladorou a ředitelem Brumbálem vypravil na nádraží v Prasinkách.  
„Moc rád jsem vás měl ve svém sboru, kolego," řekl Brumbál, „přeji vám hodně štěstí, ať už jej budete hledat kdekoliv. A pamatujte si, že v Bradavicích máte vždy dveře otevřené!"  
Lupin s úsměvem přikývl.  
„Nesmírně si toho vážím, Albusi. Buďte zdráv!" řekl a poté se otočil k Elladoře. Brumbál poodstoupil a obrátil svůj zájem k sovám kroužícím okolo severní věže bradavického hradu.  
Lupin naposledy Elladoru políbil a oba vzhlédli k mléčně bílé obloze, ze které se začaly snášet první sněhové vločky.  
„Sbohem," zašeptal Remus, zdvihl kufr a vykročil k nejbližším dveřím bradavického expresu. U nich se ještě naposledy otočil a krátce zamával. Elladora by přísahala, že mu v koutku oka zahlédla roztát jednu z těch prvních bílých vloček.

Na Vánoce zůstávala v Bradavicích vždy asi polovina studentů. Některým připadaly Vánoční svátky na hradě tajuplnější a kouzelnější, jiní měli rodiče příliš daleko a dlouhá cesta by jim zabrala svátky téměř celé. Pro tyto studenty byl hrad nádherně vyzdoben, všude samé cesmíny, girlandy a vánoční stromky. Atmosféru kazil snad jen školní duch Protiva, který po studentech házel vánoční ozdoby. Domácí skřítkové se skutečně činili – ozdobili snad každé brnění na hradě a také Hagrid si před svoji chýši postavil veliký vánoční strom, i když o vkusné výzdobě se u něj hovořit zrovna nedalo. Elladora také zůstala na hradě a celou Vánoční atmosféru si vychutnávala plnými doušky. Jen vzpomínky na Lupina byly stále živé a bolestivé. Poslala mu krabici cukroví a kouzelnou pohlednici, na které padal sníh za ozdobeným oknem, ale nedošla jí žádná odpověď. Pro studenty trávící prázdniny na hradě vyhlásil profesor Brumbál vánoční ples. Datum bylo stanoveno na druhý svátek vánoční a všichni se velice těšili.  
Elladora našla ráno u své postele několik dárků. První, neumně zabalený, byl od Dobbyho. Daroval jí jakousi mašli do vlasů všech možných barev, kterou odložila na později. Dobbymu se v ní určitě někdy ukáže, ale ostatním raději ne. Vkus domácího skřítka se od jejího vlastního poněkud lišil.  
Dárek od ředitele Brumbála byla kniha, _Encyklopedie čar a kouzel nejznámějších po celé Británii_ , kterou do svéknihovny už dlouho toužila dodat. Rodiče jí poslali rovněž knihu, _Nejstarší kouzelný sná_ ř, krabici domácího cukroví a také ručně pletený svetr s výrečkem stejného vzezření jako byl její Leonardo.  
 _Máma se jako vždy vyznamenala,_ pomyslela si Elladora, když si svetr oblékala a zakousla se do rumové kuličky s kokosem.  
Posledním dárkem byl amulet lásky od profesorky Trelawneové a vzkaz, že Elladořina křiklavě růžová šála a láhev máslového ležáku jí udělaly velikou radost.  
Elladora si amulet pověsila kolem krku, zakroutila hlavou a zasmála se.  
Pak vzala svůj dárek pro Dobbyho – miniaturní vázičku s malinkou květinkou – a postavila jej vedle krbu, kde se Dobby pokaždé objevoval. Přešla k oknu a nasypala Leonardovi do misky krmení.  
„Veselé Vánoce, Leonardo," pohladila jej po hladkém peří a zručným mávnutím hůlky mu do misky přičarovala dvě mrtvé myši. Přihlížet hodokvasu svého výrečka nechtěla, a tak odešla z pokoje do Velké síně na snídani.

Sotva dosnídal poslední opožděný student, Velká síň se pod čarovnými taktovkami profesorů Kratiknota a McGonagallové začala měnit na taneční sál. Stoly byly rozmístěny po obvodu místnosti, velký vánoční strom byl přemístěn doprostřed parketu a učitelský stůl se pokryl sněhově bílým ubrusem. Profesor Kratiknot dal celé místnosti zlatavý nádech a dřevěný taneční parket okolo stromu proměnil v křišťálový. Do vzduchu zavěsil zlaté hvězdy a svíce, na okna přičaroval těžké zlaté závěsy a strop Velké síně, jako obvykle v barvě nebes, začaroval tak, že vypadal jako ta nejjasnější a nejhvězdnatější noční obloha se sem tam padající kometou. I když venku zuřila sněhová bouře, v síni bylo příjemně a všichni už se těšili na večer.

Hodina plesu se blížila a Elladora, začtená do nového snáře od rodičů, s hrůzou zjistila, že nenívůbec připravená. Její tmavomodré šaty se stříbrným vyšíváním visely na skříni a čekaly, kdy se do nich jejich majitelka nastrojí. Když tak učinila a hůlkou si dopomohla ke stylovému účesu, byl akorát nejvyšší čas sejít dolů na zahájení plesu. Většina studentů a studentek, oblečených do krásných šatů, už byla na místě a živě debatovala. Elladora se posadila na svoji židli na kraji učitelského stolu a přivítala se s profesory. Na druhém konci seděl profesor Snape s ne příliš nadšeným výrazem. Brumbál ještě chvíli počkal na opozdilce, pak povstal a zahájil ples. Kouzelná kapela začala hrát a první páry se nesměle trousily na křišťálový parket. Po chvíli se zapojili i profesoři. Obzvlášť legrační pohled byl na  
maličkého profesora Kratiknota s temperamentní madam Hoochovou a naopak obrovitého profesora Hagrida se subtilní profesorkou Červotočkovou. Nesporně nejkrásnější taneční pár tvořil ředitel Brumbál s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Zcela jistě byli vzorem pro všechny ostatní tanečníky. Elladora popíjela máslový ležák a kývala se do rytmu kouzelného valčíku. Náhle před ní stanuly dvě navlas stejné postavy.  
Byla to dvojčata Weasleyova, Fred a George.  
„Já tu byl první!" řekl Gerorge a strčil do bratra.  
„To ani náhodou, já jsem přišel dřív!" oponoval mu Fred.  
„Víte, to máte tak," obrátil se George na Elladoru, „on se se mnou vsadil-"  
„-to _ty_ ses se mnou vsadil!- "  
„-to není pravda, chceš do nosu?! "  
Elladora se rozesmála.  
„Pánové, tak budeme se tu hádat, nebo mne konečně vyzvete k tanci?"  
„Smím prosit?" vyštěkli oba bratři zároveň. Ale Elladora zachytila ještě třetí hlas, který přicházel zpoza chlapců.  
„Ehm... Můžu já?" řekl.  
Dvojčata se otočila a spatřila svého nejmladšího bratra Rona.  
„A hele, _bráška_!" vypískl Fred a začal se hihňat.  
„Tohle je ale zábava _pro dospělé_ ," vyprskl George.  
„Ale no tak, pánové!" řekla Elladora pobaveně, „zatím se tu rozpočítejte pro příští kolo, já si jdu zatančit. Ronalde Weasleyi, jsem vaše!"  
Se smíchem podala ruku Ronovi a vykročili k obřímu stromu.  
Celý večer se Elladora příjemně bavila. Tančila kromě Weasleyovic bratrů i s profesorem Brumbálem a několika dalšími studenty, vesměs pravidelnými návštěvníky knihovny. Při dámské volence se přidala do diskuse mezi profesorkou Prýtovou, madam Hoochovou a ošetrovatelkou Pomfreyovou.  
„Celý večer sedí na místě a kouká před sebe," řekla madam Hoochová. Elladora pochopila, že je řeč o profesoru Snapeovi.  
„Někdo by jej měl vyzvat k tanci," řekla profesorka Prýtová v položertu.  
„Copak vám ho není líto? Chudák...," vzdychla madam Pomfreyová.  
„Třeba tančit nechce. Spíš určitě," řekla Elladora.  
„Každý tu tančí. Jistě by rád šel. Co Minerva?" navrhla Hoochová a kývla směrem ke kolegyni McGonagallové.  
„Myslím, že by to neměl být nikdo z Nebelvíru," opáčila madam Pomfreyová.  
„Někdo by měl jít. Někdo, proti komu Snape nemůže nic mít," ozvala se Prýtová už vážně.  
Existuje vůbec někdo takový? pomyslela si Elladora, ale nahlas, překvapena sama sebou, řekla: „Já to  
zkusím. Přecejen nepatřím do žádné koleje..."  
Dohrála píseň a rozhostilo se ticho. A do toho ticha se Elladora zvedla a přešla ke Snapeovi.  
„Vy netančíte?" zeptala se, snažíc se o konverzační tón.  
„Jak vidíte, ne," odpověděl chladně, aniž by se na ni podíval.  
Oči všech studentů se nyní upíraly jen na ně.  
„A neuděláte třeba výjimku?" pousmála se Elladora, cítíc na sobě stovky pohledů.  
Hudba opět začala hrát, avšak nikdo se k tanci neměl. Každý pozoroval děj u učitelského stolu.  
„Severusi, jen do toho!" povzbudila jej madam Hoochová se smíchem.  
To bylo na Snapea moc. Vstal, obešel stůl a rychle odkráčel, černý plášť víříc za ním. Všechny pohledy se stočily na Elladoru, rudou zahanbením. Bylo více než jasné, že o tomto plese se bude v Bradavicích mluvit ještě hodně dlouhou dobu.

 _Co jsem si vlastně myslela?!_ nadávala si Elladora po skončení plesu u sebe v pokoji. Byla příliš rozrušená na to, aby usnula. Vstala, oblékla se a šla na obchůzku hradu. Prošla několik pater, prohlížela si obrazy a sem tam prohodila pár slov s portrétem, který měl rovněž potíže se spánkem. Měsíc za okny hradu zářil tak jasně, že nepotřebovala ani hůlku na osvětlení cesty. Přesto se však po chodbách pohybovala pomalu a obezřetně. V jedné z chodeb uslyšela tlumenou hudbu. Na chvíli se zastavila a zaposlouchala se do melodie. Zdálo se, že hudba vychází zpoza zavřených dveří jedné z učeben. Dodala si odvahy a potichu je otevřela. Místnost za nimi byla tmavá a Elladora musela chvíli sečkat, než si její oci tme přivykly. Trošku se ulekla, když spatřila okolo gramofonu tančit tmavou postavu. Očividně si  
Elladory nevšimla. Učebna byla na odvrácené straně Měsíce, takže Elladoře chvíli trvalo, než osobu identifikovala. Překvapení vystřídalo zděšení. Byl to Severus Snape. Elladora stála s otevřenou pusou, ruku stále na klice. Zděšení pomalu vyprchávalo a Elladora se začala usmívat. Že by přece jen nebyl profesor Snape tolik bezcitný? Pocítila náznak lítosti.  
 _Kdo ví, jak je to s tím Smrtijedem,_ pomyslela si pod náhlým přívalem touhy pomoci. Potichu přešla až ke gramofonu a ladným pohybem zkušené tanečnice uchopila Snapeovy ruce otevřené v taneční póze a čekající pouze na partnerku. Nečekal ji, ale úlek na sobě nedal znát. Probodl ji chladným pohledem, ale nevytrhl se. Tančili spolu a navzájem čelili svým ostrým pohledům. Nikdo z nich nepromluvil, jen vířili v rytmu hudby dál a dál od gramofonu. Na okenním parapetu náhle přistála sova a zobákem zaťukala na sklo. To byl moment, kdy se Severus ze sevření vyškubl a bez jediného slova opustil učebnu. Elladora ještě dlouho stála a naslouchala libé hudbě a občasnému sovímu zahoukání.

 **ČASY SE MĚNÍ**

Ráno bylo mrazivé, ani Leonardovi se nechtělo ven. Probudil Elladoru temným zahoukáním a znovu zavřel svá žlutá očka.  
 _Propána, to je hodin!_ pomyslela si Elladora a vyskočila z postele. V mžiku se jí vybavily události předešlé noci. Tančila se Snapem!  
 _Snad se mi to pouze zdálo...?_ říkala si. Přišlo jí to neskutečné. Byla zvědavá, jak se bude tvářit Snape, a tak se rychle upravila a pospíšila na snídani.

V jídelně bylo rušno, všichni studenti i profesoři s jídlem spěchali, aby stihli famfrpálový zápas Nebelvíru proti Zmijozelu. Profesor Snape se na snídani vůbec neobjevil, což Elladoru zklamalo. Snad se uvidíme na Famfrpálu, zadoufala a rychle snědla dvě koblihy s dýňovým džemem.

Na tribunách okolo hřiště panoval velký rozruch. Zmijozelští v zeleno-stříbrných barvách pokřikovali na nebelvírské v červeno-zlatých, děvčata živě diskutovala, který z hráčů je nejsympatičtější a Draco Malfoy se snažil očarovat koště Harryho Pottera. Díky madam Hoochové se mu to nepodařilo a zápas tak mohl začít. Elladora se rozhlédla okolo, profesor Snape stále nikde. V profesorské lóži, kde Elladora seděla, byla dvě volná místa přímo vedle ní. Asi minutu po zahájení zápasu se na tribuně objevil ředitel Brumbál a za ním hrdě kráčel profesor Snape. Posadil se vedle Elladory, aniž by jí věnoval jediný pohled.  
„Ehm… dobrý den," řekla a nervózně se kousla do rtu.  
Snape se na ni obrátil a sjel ji chladným pohledem. Poté se otočil zpět a za chvíli už – poněkud prkenně - tleskal, když jeho zmijozelské družstvo dalo první gól.  
Elladora kypěla vzteky. Nejen, že ji Snape ani nepozdravil, co víc, tvářil se, jako by se minulou noc vůbec nesetkali. A pak tu bylo ještě něco, co Elladora sama nedokázala popsat. Něco… příjemného. Ten pocit ji celou prostupoval; jako by jí snad cosi na Snapeově zvláštním chování přitahovalo. Ale dříve, než se stačila tento pocit analyzovat, střelil nebelvírský hráč gól a téměř v zápětí Harry Potter chytil Zlatonku. Nebelvírští propukli v obrovský jásot, profesor Brumbál (ač musel jednat nestranně), spiklenecky mrkl na šťastnou profesorku McGonagallovou. Profesor Snape beze slova opustil tribunu. Dole na hřišti se madam Hoochová snažila zmírnit povykující fanoušky, kteří se sběhli okolo Harryho. Elladora se pousmála, rovněž jí záleželo na vítězství Nebelvíru. Pomalu, téměř vycházkovou chůzí, se vrátila do hradu a otevřela prvním nedočkavcům své knižní království.

U večeře se samozřejmě probíralo Nebelvírské vítězství a Havraspárský famfrpálový tým se radil a připravoval taktiku na závěrečný zápas, který měl za týden s vítězným Nebelvírem hrát. V jídelně bylo rušno, jaké ještě Elladora za svého působení na hradě nezažila. Raději si pospíšila s večeří, aby se mohla vrátit do klidného prostředí knihovny.  
Před dveřmi stálo několik studentů a mezi nimi – Elladoře poskočilo srdce – Severus Snape. Elladora všechny vpustila dovnitř a jízlivé poznámky o otevírací době z úst profesora si nevšímala. Snape se odebral do části s omezeným přístupem. Elladora obsloužila všecky studenty a vřelým úsměvem přivítala Hermionu Grangerovou, která přišla vrátit (a znovu si vypůjčit) nehoráznou hromadu knih.  
„Zase máme tolik úkolů!" posteskla si. „A nejvíc z lektvarů. Snape nám toho naložil…"  
„Psst!" sykla Elladora a tiše Hermioně sdělila, že profesor je zde také. Hermiona se začervenala.  
„Pořád máte dvojnásob předmětů? Slyšela jsem, že jste si jich letos opět hodně přibrala," změnila Elladora téma.  
„Ano, to je pravda. Ale díky obraceči času to vše dobře zvládám," zazubila se Hermiona.  
„Jste mezi profesory velice chválená," řekla Elladora a zapsala si vypůjčené tituly.  
„Děkuji. Víte, moji rodiče jsou mudlové a já je chci přesvědčit, že i studium kterému zrovna nerozumí, má smysl," řekla Hermiona a pokynula knihám, aby samy odpluly směrem k její ložnici.  
„To je velice chvályhodné, ale občas byste si měla také odpočinout," řekla Elladora s úsměvem.  
Hermiona si povzdychla.  
„Na to teď bohužel není čas. Ty knihy vám zítra vrátím!" rozloučila se a odběhla.  
Za chvíli po ní, těsně před zavírací dobou, vyšel ze zadní části knihovny profesor Snape se třemi knihami. Beze slova je položil Elladoře na stůl.  
Zběžně si prohlédla tituly: _Číselná magie_ – Snape měl založenou stránku 130, kapitolu číslo 12, _Lektvary_  
 _ovlivňující pohyb_ a _Mudlovské přístroje_ – zde záložka prozrazovala, že Snape studuje přístroje začínající písmenem G.  
„Zajímavý výběr," řekla a vůbec ji nepřekvapilo, že se jí nedostalo odpovědi.  
Zapsala knihy a nechala Snapea opustit knihovnu.  
Něco tu ale nehrálo.  
 _Co to mohlo být?_  
Ten výběr titulů… Byl něčím zvláštní, ale čím? Elladora se snažila usilovně přemýšlet.  
 _Číselná magie_ , záložka 130, kapitola 12… _Lektvary ovlivňující pohyb_ … _Mudlovské přístroje_ – písmeno G.  
To vše spolu nějak souviselo. Elladora ještě chvíli nad tím zvláštním pocitem souvislosti dumala, ale pak tyto myšlenky pustila z hlavy a odebrala se do svého pokoje.  
Cestou minula učebnu, ve které zažila tu podivnou noc. Musela se podívat na dveře – nemohla jinak, byl to nutkavý pocit vycházející odkudsi z nitra. Těžké, dubové dveře s mosaznou klikou. Učebna číslo sto třicet, ve které obvykle profesorka Prýtová vyučovala bylinkářství, když se nedalo navštívit skleníky.  
Něco na těch dveřích upoutalo Elladořinu pozornost.  
Číslo sto třicet…  
 _Proč mi to pořád vrtá hlavou…?_  
A pak jí to pomalu začalo docházet a zapadat jako dílky puzzle.  
Záložka 130 - učebna číslo 130, kapitola 12 - půlnoc.  
Lektvary ovlivňující pohyb…  
 _Pohyb…_  
Tanec!  
Mudlovské přístroje – G… Musí to být gramofon!  
Elladora si pogratulovala. Byl to Snapeův vzkaz.  
Dnes o půlnoci chce tančit.

Doba, kdy opustila Elladora knihovnu a než nastala půlnoc, se jako naschvál vlekla. Elladora přecházela po svém pokoji a tiše rozmlouvala s Leonardem. Nakonec jej vypustila ven na lov a sama usedla k vyšívání. Na půlnoc se těšila a zároveň se jí i obávala. Snapeovo chování jí nedávalo vůbec smysl, byla z něj zmatená. Chvíli byla dokonce pevně rozhodnutá, že se do učebny nedostaví. Jak se ale blížila půlnoc, Elladoře její zvláštní cit, pramenící odkudsi z nitra, nedal a musela se vydat ke svému cíli. Všude na chodbách panovalo hluboké ticho, až na brebentění nebo chrápání některých postav na obrazech. Elladoře připadalo, že nejhlasitějším zvukem je tlukot jejího vlastního srdce. Před učebnou 130 lehce zaváhala, ale pak si dodala odvahy a stiskla kliku. Gramofon v rohu místnosti přehrával melodii k tangu. Elladora opatrně přešla doprostřed místnosti a se zavřenýma očima udělala lehkou otočku. Odkudsi ze tmy se naprosto nečekaně vyhoupla Snapeova postava a uchopila Elladoru v pevném tanečním sevření. Ačkoli si neviděli navzájem do tváře, Elladora vycítila Snapeův přísný pohled, který ji naplnil nečekanou touhou. Jakoby to  
Severus poznal, přitiskl ji k sobě ještě blíž. Tanec nabýval na síle a vášni a Elladora cítila, že mezi nimi panuje toužebné napětí. Divoce se vrátila ze zakloněné pozice a dotkla se přitom svojí tváří té jeho. Chvíli tak setrvala, uvědomila si, jak jsou si jejich ústa nebezpečně blízko.  
 _Kdo z koho?_ Napadlo ji a pak se, v jediném okamžiku, jejich rty dotkly a to, co se zdálo být jen mylným dotykem, brzy vyústilo ve vášnivý polibek. Další události si Elladora vybavovala jen matně. Byla odnášena chodbou kamsi dolů, ale portréty neslyšela. Určitě to nebyla stejná cesta, kterou do učebny přišla, protože si náhle uvědomila, že z místnosti vůbec nevyšla. Byla to tedy tajná chodba ústící z učebny přímo dolů do sklepení – do Severusova temného ráje. Nevnímala, jak dlouhá byla cesta, než dorazila v pevné Snapeově náruči do jeho kabinetu. Cítila se příjemně omámená, vnímala jen pocit blaha, který ji naplnil, jako by vypila alespoň litr lektvaru Felix Felicis.  
Snapeův kabinet byl spoře osvětlen několika loučemi.  
Ty louče, ten oheň…  
Elladora cítila žár, příjemný žár. Věděla, že louče nejsou jeho původem a stejně tak věděla, že se ráno probudí a po všem zbude jen matná vzpomínka utkaná z kouře, až louče zhasnou.

Probudila se na své posteli.  
Ráno bylo deštivé a Elladora chvíli jen tak mžourala na provazy vody spouštějící se z podmračeného nebe. Leonardo seděl venku na parapetu a tvářil se vyčítavě; Elladora mu zapomněla nechat otevřené okno, když jej večer vypouštěla na lov. Uvědomila si to, ale nebyla schopna vstát a okno otevřít. Stále se cítila ospalá a slabá, jako by ji někdo praštil po hlavě svazkem _Bradavických dějin_. Definitivně ji probudilo až hlasité prásknutí, s jakým se obvykle v pokoji objevoval Dobby.  
„Dobré ráno, paní Elladoro," zaskřehotal a hluboce se uklonil.  
„Dobby!" Elladora se rozhlédla okolo, jako by svůj pokoj viděla poprvé. A pak si vzpomněla.  
„Dobby přišel paní říct, že před knihovnou stojí spousta studentů a čeká na ni. Dobby se bál, že se paní něco stalo, a tak se přišel raději podívat…," vysvětloval skřítek a dlachnil ušmudlanou bederní roušku. Elladora jej politovala. Jak ráda by mu darovala nějaký nový obleček, ale věděla, že domácí skřítkové obdarovaní oblečením jsou ze své služby propuštěni. Bylo to podivné pravidlo, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Místo toho si Elladora povzdychla a stočila pohled ze skřítka na hodiny.  
„Propána, vždyť už je tolik hodin! Dobby… řekni mi, jak… kde jsem se tu vzala?" zeptala se.  
„Paní snad neusnula tady?" zeptal se skřítek zmateně.  
„To… to je vlastně jedno," zarazila se Elladora a vpustila s omluvami Leonarda do pokoje.  
„Dobby, řekni studentům, že za chviličku otevřu, uděláš to pro mě?" požádala poté domácího skřítka.  
„Samozřejmě, paní Elladoro," Dobby se znovu uklonil a s dalším prásknutím zmizel. Elladora překvapeně klesla na postel a snažila si rozvzpomenout na události předešlé noci. Vše viděla jen v mlhavém oparu, ale věděla, že v jádru to bylo to nejkrásnější, co tady na hradě doposud zažila. Jak se ale dostala do svého pokoje si nemohla vzpomenout. Rychle se upravila a bez snídaně pospíšila do knihovny.

Zhrozila se, kolik studentů se před ní nahromadilo. Většina nebelvírských prváků sem přišlo vyhotovit úkoly pro profesorku Prýtovou do bylinkářství; několik mrzimorských děvčat ze sedmého ročníku živě diskutovalo nad zkouškami, které je čekaly; Harry Potter a jeho kamarád Ron Weasley nadávali na úkol do přeměňování a skoro celý zmijozelský famfrpálový tým se hádal nad novou taktikou hry. Mezi všemi studenty stál školník Filch se svojí kočkou v náručí, významně ukazoval na hodiny a šklebil se.  
„Už jsem si myslel, že budeme muset knihovnu otevřít bez vás," řekl skřípavě.  
„Buďte bez obav, já to stíhám," odpověděla Elladora úsečně.  
„Rád bych věděl, jestli profesor Brumbál ví o vašem pozdním příchodu…," nedal se Filch.  
„Samozřejmě," ozvalo se odkudsi z konce davu, který se okamžitě rozestoupil, aby odhalil ředitelovu majestátnou postavu, „slečna Mulodonová se ale v pořádku dostavila a jestliže se jí nepodařilo přijít dřív, jistě k tomu měla pádný důvod. A teď, pokud vím, vás naléhavě potřebují ve třetím patře, kde někdo opět přeměnil koberec na močál."  
Filch cosi zlostně zamumlal a kvapně se odebral chodbou pryč.  
Brumbál pokýval Elladoře na pozdrav a ta jej obdařila děkovným úsměvem. Poté vpustila netrpělivé studenty do knihovny.

Den se neobyčejně vlekl.  
 _Na co stále čekám?_ pomyslela si Elladora.  
Poslední studenti se z knihovny vytratili a Elladora mohla zavřít. Sfoukla všechny svíce a vydala se na večeři.

Ve Velké síni bylo rušno. Elladořin první pohled spočinul na Snapeově židli u profesorského stolu. Severus na ní však neseděl. Elladora rychle spořádala snídani a vyrazila z Velké síně ven. V hale postávalo několik studentů a sdělovalo si dojmy z dnešního vyučování a famfrpálového tréninku. Elladora se rozhlédla a pak se rozhodla vstoupit do chodby vlevo od schodiště, vedoucí do sklepení. Sešla několik kamenných schodů a zastavila se.  
 _Co tu vlastně dělám?_ zeptala se sama sebe, otočila se a vyšla těch pár schodů zase nahoru ke dveřím. Z haly se začal ozývat povyk studentů, kteří ukončili svůj hodokvas ve Velké síni. Elladora tiše zaklela. Nechtěla, aby ji někdo viděl odtud vycházet – mohlo by to způsobit spoustu nemístných poznámek, klepů a zvědavých dotazů. Chvíli jen tak postávala a když ruch neutichal, rozhodla se vydat po schodech dolů. Schodiště bylo osvětlené několika loučemi vsazenými do hrubých zdí. Vypadalo to tu zcela jinak než ve zbytku hradu.  
 _Jako někde v žaláři,_ napadlo Elladoru. Došla na rozcestí. Chodba vedoucí doprava by ji nasměrovala ke Zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Zajímalo by ji, jak vypadá, ale stejně neznala heslo, bez kterého dovnitř nemohla. Vydala se chodbou vlevo, která nepochybně vedla k učebně lektvarů a ke Snapeově kabinetu. Elladořino srdce začalo znovu divoce tlouci. Při představě, že se po dnešní noci setká se Severusem se jí zatmělo před očima. Nevěděla, jak bude reagovat a na co se má připravit. Pokračovala pomalým krokem liduprázdnou sklepní chodbou. Měla pocit, jako by tam někde, v srdci Snapeova kabinetu, stál obrovský magnet a ona byla jen železnou figurkou k němu přitahovanou. Několikrát měla nutkavý pocit vrátit se, ale pokaždé tu byl ještě jiný, silnější, který ji nabádal jít dál. Došla k dubovým dveřím, pod nimiž se linula nazelenalá záře a zvláštní, neidentifikovatelná vůně několika druhů přísad do lektvarů. Elladora nesměle zaklepala a stiskla kliku. Ocitla se ve známém kabinetě se spoustou tmavých zákoutí. Místnost vypadala opuštěně. V kotlíku uprostřed bublala tmavě zelená tekutina a vydávala zvláštní záři, o kus dále syčel a divoce prskal zlatavý lektvar ve skleněné nádobě. Na stole stála spousta lahviček a kožených váčků s přísadami, veliká kniha plná ručně psaných poznámek a uzavřená bandaska plná svíjejících se červů. Elladora se při pohledu na ně otřásla. Otočila se a po své pravici spatřila malou stoličku a na ní kamennou misku ozdobenou runami. Byla naplněna jakousi zvláštní stříbřitou párou, která se v ní líně převalovala. Elladora věděla, co je tato miska zač. Četla o ní už v mnoha kouzelnických knihách, byla to Myslánka – člověk do ní mohl přemístit a uložit svoje myšlenky, aby se jeho hlava zbytečně nepřetěžovala. Elladora byla v silném pokušení do ní nahlédnout. Nepochybně tato Myslánka patřila Snapeovi a jeho mysl byla tak neproniknutelná, že najít jeho Myslánku bylo jistě touhou všech studentů, kteří se kdy s tímto profesorem setkali. Sotva se Elladora naklonila blíže ke stoličce, ozval se za ní ledově  
chladný hlas.  
„Zajímavé?"  
Elladora se příšerně lekla a málem Myslánku shodila.  
„Severusi!" vydechla a chytila se za srdce. „Vyděsil jsi mne. Myslela jsem, že tu nejsi…"  
„…A chtěla nahlédnout do Myslánky," doplnil ji Severus.  
„Ach ne… totiž… četla jsem o ní a… ne, nechtěla jsem špehovat ve tvojí mysli," koktala Elladora, „jen jsem šla okolo a…"  
Pozvedl obočí a nespustil z ní oči.  
„Omlouvám se, jestli jsem tě vyrušila… Já… Děje se něco?"  
Snape založil ruce na prsou.  
„Nevím o ničem, co by se mělo dít," pronesl klidně.  
„Fajn, to je… fajn. Asi jsem se jen chtěla podívat co děláš, takže… zase půjdu," vyblekotala Elladora.  
Snapeovo chování ji děsilo, nečekala jej.  
Přešla ke dveřím a chystala se odejít, ale pak, poháněná smyslem pro fair play, obrátila se a přešla zpět k Severusovi.  
„Přece musíš něco říct!" řekla a chytila jej za ruku. „Nemůže to skončit, teď ne! Copak si neuvědomuješ…"  
Snape sevřel pevně Elladořino zápěstí. Chvíli ji pozoroval a pak ji odvedl zpět k Myslánce.  
„Co…"  
„Posluž si," řekl Snape chladně.  
„Já nechápu…"  
„Podívej se do ní," zopakoval Snape svůj požadavek.  
Elladora váhavě pohlédla na Myslánku a pak zpět na Severuse. Nic neříkal, jen se očima vpíjel do těch jejích.  
Znovu zaváhala, ale nakonec naklonila svůj obličej těsně nad misku a vzápětí ucítila, jak se noří do Snapeových myšlenek. Kabinet kolem ní se rozplynul a ona se ocitla ve staré kuchyni v přízemním domku. U starobylé pece stála vysoká žena s havraními vlasy, celá oblečená v tmavém kouzelnickém hábitu a přísně sledovala bublající hrnec, ve kterém horlivě míchala vařečkou. V koutě si hrál malý, ušmudlaný chlapec, kterému nebylo více než osm let. Elladora okamžitě poznala, že je to malý Severus. V ruce držel žábu a snažil se ji pomocí nekontrolovatelné dětské magie přimět, aby udělala kotoul ve vzduchu.  
„Přestaň si pořád hrát s tou havětí!" zakřičela z ničeho nic žena.  
Severus na ni pohlédl ustrašenýma očima.  
„Tak slyšel jsi?! Okamžitě tu žábu vyhoď z domu, nebo to udělám sama a ty dostaneš za vyučenou!" vřískala žena dál. V bledém, kostnatém obličeji se zračil odpor. Elladora mohla těžko posoudit, jestli je to odpor k žábě nebo k vlastnímu synovi.  
Malý Snape střídavě těkal pohledem z matky na žábu, která mu vyklouzla z ruky.  
Matka vytáhla zpod hábitu hůlku, namířila ji na žábu a ledovým hlasem pronesla „Avada kedavra!"  
Žába byla okamžitě mrtvá.  
Dříve, než stačil Severus něco namítnout, rozletěly se dveře a do místnosti vstoupil muž připomínající svým zjevem přerostlého netopýra. Vlasy měl nemyté, vousy neoholené a zlostně přejížděl očima po místnosti.  
„Chci jíst!" poručil a skácel se na židli u chatrného stolu.  
„Není hotovo!" odsekla žena.  
„Cos tu celý den dělala, he?!" muž zase vstal a přešel nebezpečně blízko k ženě.  
„Musela jsem se postarat o něj!" kývla matka na syna, jako by to bylo nějaké zvíře.  
„Ten malý spratek je ti snad milejší?!" zařval Severusův otec, napřáhl se a uhodil svou ženu. Snape začal pištět a plakat.  
„Šmejde!" houkl muž a druhou ranou udeřil svého syna.  
Elladora s hrůzou pozorovala hádku, která však bohudík netrvala příliš dlouho. Elladora se přenesla do jiné vzpomínky.  
Stála ve stejné kuchyni, která se prakticky nezměnila. Matka i otec se hádali a Severus, tentokrát student sedmého ročníku Bradavické školy, oběma vyhrožoval svojí hůlkou.  
„Ztichni, ty parchante!" křikl na něj otec.  
„Varuju tě!" sykl Severus a namířil na něj hůlku.  
„Ty mě budeš varovat?! _Ty mě_?!" zařval otec a napřáhl se, aby Severuse uhodil.  
Dříve však, než rána dopadla, Severus mávl hůlkou a otec se skácel na podlahu v bolestivých křečích…  
Elladora opustila zašlou místnost a přenesla se do další vzpomínky, tentokrát z Bradavické školy. Severus byl mladý, bledý chlapec stejného vzezření jako v předchozí vzpomínce. Procházel se po školních pozemcích a učil se na zkoušky z lektvarů a svoje čtení z učebnice si krátil zabíjením rozkvetlých květin na záhonech profesorky Prýtové.  
„Severusi, ty jsi vážně nemožný!" zaječela jedna z mrzimorských dívek opodál.  
Snape si jí vůbec nevšímal a ničil kytky dál.  
Z hradu vyšla čtveřice asi stejně starých chlapců. Elladora si všimla, že jeden z nich je nápadně podobný Harrymu Potterovi. Prohlédla si je všechny – mladého Jamese Pottera, otce Harryho; obtloustlého a zjevně ustrašeného Petera Pettigrewa; dlouhovlasého a směle vyhlížejícího Siriuse Blacka a - _proboha!_ \- Elladora se zachvěla, když v posledním z chlapců poznala Remuse Lupina. Byl téměř stejně unavený jako nyní. Elladora si pomyslela, že už tenkrát musel zažívat krušné chvíle během vyčerpávajících přeměn ve vlkodlaka.  
Čtyři chlapci si všimli Severuse a vzájemně se na sebe zašklebili.  
„A hele, naše lektvarová hvězda!" rýpl si James Potter a zároveň se Snapem vytasil z kalhot svoji hůlku.  
„Neopovažuj se, Pottere!" zasyčel Snape s namířenou hůlkou.  
„Nebo co, Šňupíku?" zasmál se James a kývl na učebnici. „Tak copak jsme se dnes naučili nového? Že by…" James předstíral, že větří, „…lektvar smrdutosti? Ach, ale spíš bych řekl, že si Šňupík zapomněl nějaký čas vyměnit ponožky."  
Ostatní tři chlapci se zasmáli. Elladora měla tendenci nejvíce pozorovat Remuse.  
Snapeova tvář zbělela ještě více, než obvykle byla.  
„No a ne?" nepřestával Potter a obrátil se ke svým kamarádům, „vždyť se podívejte, i ty nevinné kytky okolo všechny pochcípaly."  
Znovu salva smíchu, která však brzy přešla. Severus houkl zaklínadlo a James padl na zem jako podťatý.  
„No páni, zmrazovací kouzlo! Teda Šňupíku, děláš pokroky!" ujal se za Jamese slova Sirius Black a v mžiku vytáhl vlastní hůlku.  
„Expelliarmus!" vyhrkli oba zároveň a navzájem se tak odzbrojili.  
„No výborně! Že by sis dal konečně říct a bojoval bez hůlky na pěsti jako chlap?" řekl Sirius. Snape ale místo toho hbitě zvedl svoji hůlku a křikl další formuli.  
„Serpent sortia!"  
Před Siriusem se objevil obrovský had, vzpřímil se a začal na něj nebezpečně syčet. Zakročil Remus Lupin.  
„Finite incantatem!" řekl s hůlkou namířenou na hada, a ten zase zmizel.  
„Rictusempra!" Snape zamával hůlkou a Remus byl odstrčen tak silně, že odlétl několik metrů vzad.  
Na pozemcích se už shromáždil pořádný počet studentů.  
Sirius v zápalu bitvy použil nedávno objevené kouzlo, které chtěl zamilovaný James Potter v brzké době  
uplatnit na Lily Evansové.  
„Divesto!" zvolal a Severus stanul před svými spolužáky zbaven veškerého oblečení. Vytřeštil oči, upustil hůlku a dal se na zběsilý úprk směrem k hradu. Sirius, povzbuzen obrovským aplausem a jásotem Severusových nepřátel, ještě očaroval Snapeovu hůlku tak, aby jej pronásledovala a bez ustání píchala do obnažených zad.  
Při vzpomínce která následovala Elladoře přeběhl mráz po zádech. Snape stál v nějaké kamenné místnosti, kolem něj v kruhu postavy v černých kápích a vedle něj stál sám Lord Voldemort.  
„Pane," zašeptal Snape pokorně, „jsem vaším oddaným služebníkem."  
Na ta slova vzal Voldemort svoji hůlku a do levého předloktí mu vypálil Znamení zla.  
„Teď jsi jedním z nás," pronesl vysokým hlasem Nato se vzpomínka rozplynula.  
Elladora cítila, jak je vytahována ze Severusových vzpomínek zpět do přítomnosti. Poslední vzpomínka v ní zanechala nepříjemný pocit. Na Severusovo členství mezi Smrtijedy dočista zapomněla. Nyní však byla pevně přesvědčená, že Snape už mezi nimi nefiguruje. Oba chvíli stáli a hleděli na sebe. Bylo toho tolik, co říct, ale ani jeden z nich nevěděl, jak začít.  
„Ty vzpomínky jsou strašlivé," prolomila Elladora ticho, „teď už chápu, proč jsi vůči ostatním tak zatvrzelý. Muselo to být hodně kruté, ale… je to přece minulost, tak se můžeš pokusit začít znovu… Chci říct – nejsi tak bezcitný, za jakého tě všichni mají. Důležité je, že znáš příčinu. Můžeš to změnit! Pomůžu ti, budeš-li chtít."  
Elladora se zatvářila nejsoucitněji, jak to jen šlo.  
Severus ji dále hypnotizoval pohledem.  
„Je to všecko?" řekl potom bez sebemenšího náznaku vůle něco na svém chování měnit.  
Elladora se zamračila a vybuchla:  
„Ne, není to všecko! Nemůžeš žít s takovým stínem! To, že jsi byl neoblíbený neznamená, že tě nikdo nemá rád ani teď! Tvoje současné chování je jen hloupá maska! Skrýváš se sám před sebou, přiznej si to!"  
Elladora v zápalu řeči chytla Snapea za ruku.  
Mlčel.  
„Tak přece něco řekni! Nesnášíš všecky kolem sebe, aniž bys je doopravdy poznal! Co tě přimělo nenávidět Harryho Pottera? Jenom hloupé šarvátky, které jsi prožíval s jeho otcem! Já tě vnímám jinak a chtěla bych, aby tě tak vnímala i celá škola! Záleží mi na tom, co si o tobě myslí Brumbál, ostatní učitelé i studenti! Ty nejsi zlý, Severusi!" Elladora chrlila jednu větu za druhou. Severusovy oči se zúžily. Pomalu vyhrnul rukáv svého černého hábitu a odhalil tak Znamení zla.  
Elladora zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Nevěřím tomu! Nevěřím, že bys byl stále aktivním Smrtijedem! Brumbál není hloupý, přišel by na to, kdybys pro Ty-víš-koho stále pracoval!"  
Snapeova tvář se téměř neznatelně změnila, Elladora to však postřehla.  
„Myslíš si to?" řekl chladně.  
„Ne. Jsem si tím jistá," odpověděla.  
Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se Elladora zeptala:  
„Měl jsi někdy… měl jsi někoho rád?"  
Snape na okamžik zaváhal, pak si ke spánku přiložil hůlku a vytáhl z hlavy stříbřité vlákno, které lehce pustil do Myslánky. Podíval se na Elladoru a téměř neznatelně kývl směrem k misce.  
Elladora se opět ponořila do vzpomínky.  
Byla noc a kolem starého domu na opuštěném náměstí stála skupina temných postav v pláštích s kápí.  
Nepochybně to byli Smrtijedi a Snape byl mezi nimi.  
„To je ono," pronesl jeden z nich, „sídlo jejich _Odboje_."  
Nato druhý mávl hůlkou a dveře domu se rozletěly. Celá skupina, připomínající policejní razii, vtrhla dovnitř a v rychlosti blesku obstoupila mladou, velmi pohlednou ženu, která seděla s knihou v klíně u plápolajícího krbu.  
„Expelliarmus!" odzbrojil ji Smrtijed.  
Žena vyskočila a vyděšeně vypískla. Její hůlku teď třímal jeden z Voldemortových stoupenců a přelomil ji vedví.  
„Kde jsou ostatní?!" vyštěkl, svoji hůlku namířenou přímo na dívčino srdce.  
„Nikdo jiný tu není!" řekla žena.  
„Lže!" další Smrtijed přistoupil k prvnímu. „Jsme na správné adrese."  
Žena se rozhlédla a pod jednou z kápí poznala Snapea.  
„Severusi!" vydechla ohromeně. „Co tu… proč…?!"  
Snape si jí nevšímal.  
„Kde je zbytek vašich členů?!" zavrčel první Smrtijed.  
„O žádných členech nic nevím!" trvala dívka na svém.  
„Crucio!" křikl jeden ze Smrtijedů a žena se zhroutila na podlahu a svíjela se v bolestných křečích. Prosebně vztáhla ruku ke Snapeovi. Stál nehybně, jen ji upřeně pozoroval.  
„Řekni nám kde jsou a my tě ušetříme!" zopakoval Smrtijed svůj požadavek.  
Žena zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Severusi, prosím, dělej něco!" zaúpěla.  
Snape stál na svém místě, hůlku v ruce.  
„Zastav je, Severusi! Zastav je!"  
Smrtijed mířící na ženu se ušklíbl.  
„Ať je po tvém! Avada kedavra!"  
Elladora zavřela oči. Tohle byla hodně silná vzpomínka, snad Severusova nejtemnější. Cítila, že se vrací zpět, oči plné slz.  
Opět na sebe pouze hleděli.  
„Byla to… tvoje přítelkyně?" zašeptala Elladora, na hlasitější projev se nezmohla.  
Snape opět neznatelně přikývl.  
„Ach bože… Byla tak krásná! Co byla zač?"  
„Byla členkou _Odboje proti Pánovi zla_ ," řekl Severus.  
„Proč jsi ji nechal zemřít?!"  
„Nešlo se postavit požadavkům Lorda Voldemorta!" řekl Snape.  
Elladoře se opět vrátila bojovná povaha.  
„Ale později jsi to dokázal! Postavil ses na stranu dobra i za cenu toho, že tě může Ty-víš-kdo zabít! Tak dokaž svou odvahu znovu a zapomeň na to, co se stalo!"  
„Proč to děláš?" zeptal se Severus náhle.  
„Proč to dělám? Copak nechápeš, že tě mám ráda? Chci ti pomoct a jsem přesvědčená, že to spolu můžeme dokázat! Neříkám, že to bude lehká práce, ale…"  
„Takže _práce_ …"  
„Ale ne, takhle jsem to nemyslela," omlouvala se Elladora za svoji nevhodnou formulaci, „chci tím jen říct, že… ti rozumím a chci ti pomoct, abys zase dokázal mít rád."  
Severus se náhle vytrhl z choulostivé konverzace.  
„Vlastně vůbec nechápu, proč se o tom bavíme," řekl svým obvyklým tónem a naklonil se nad bublající  
kotlík. Třikrát v něm zamíchal a knihovnici zcela ignoroval.  
Elladora se slzami v očích vyběhla z místnosti.

Celou noc nezamhouřila Elladora oči. Bylo toho na ni příliš. Po shlédnutí všech těch otřesných myšlenek které Snapea očividně trápily, se rozhodla nabídnout mu svou pomoc při hledání ztracených citů. On o to však očividně nestál a Elladora si nedovedla vysvětlit proč.

Byla neděle a to znamenalo, že knihovna je zavřená. Elladora tak měla spoustu nevyužitého času. Rozhodla se projít po hradě a možná zajít i do zahrad a skleníků. Dlouhou chvíli chodila bez cíle, až došla do astronomické věže. Vystoupala po schodech nahoru a otevřela dveře do silně provoněné učebny jasnovidectví. Profesorka Trelawneyová seděla v haldě polštářů a četla si v obrovském snáři. Aniž vzhlédla, přivítala příchozí Elladoru.  
„Vítej, mé dítě! Posaď se u mne."  
„Hezký den, profesorko, děkuji," pousmála se Elladora.  
„Tebe něco trápí," pronesla Trelawneyová zasněně, „práce to není… rodinu máš také v pořádku… Ale city, děvenko. Ach ano, to je to, co tě trápí, není-liž pravda?"  
Elladora slabě přikývla.  
„Vím, že je to těžké, že Remus odešel… a teď, když ti popletl hlavu i ten druhý…," Trelawneyová nesouhlasně zamlaskala, „nemáš to jednoduché, dítě."  
Elladoře poskočilo srdce.  
 _No jistě, mohlo mě napadnout, že profesorka jasnovidectví nejspíš bude o všem vědět,_ pomyslela si.  
„Co víte… o tom druhém?"  
Trelawneyová uchopila Elladoru za ruku. Náramky na jejím zápěstí zachrastily.  
„Drahoušku, nikdo nedokáže říct, co se v tom člověku skrývá… Je tajemný a – popravdě řečeno – divím se, že se ti podařilo proniknout do jeho blízkosti," řekla.  
„Co všechno víte?" zeptala se Elladora malinko ustrašeně.  
Profesorka se zahleděla kamsi do dáli.  
„Těžko říci, vidím to jen zcela mlhavě… Snad vidím nějaké postavy tančit… ach, ano! Jste to vy, má milá, vy a on!"  
Elladora se začervenala.  
„A to je vše?"  
„Ó, ne, má milá, vidím hořet louče…"  
 _Pro pána!_ zděsila se Elladora. Ty louče si vybavovala z oné magické noci, kterou se Severusem strávila.  
„A pak tu vidím nějaké poznání… a dál jen mlhu. Opravdu nedokážu určit, co je za ní. Ale moment-," Trelawneyová se dramaticky odmlčela a napřáhla ruku v téměř divadelním gestu. „Je tu nějaký pes… ne, je to vlk! Vidím vlka! A… ach ne, NE! To je on!"  
„Kdo?!" vyjekla Elladora, zcela pohlcena profesorčiným výkladem.  
„Ten, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit!" zajíkla se profesorka. „Vidím zelené světlo a znamení zla!"  
Elladora se zachvěla současně s Trelawneyovou. Věděla, že zelené světlo není dobrým úkazem. Vždy provázelo kletbu Avada kedavra.  
„Vy-víte-kdo někoho zabije?!" pípla.  
„Nevím, drahoušku. Je to celé rozmazané a nejisté…," povzdechla si profesorka.  
Elladora věděla, že už jí zřejmě nic jiného neřekne. Ještě chvíli s ní jen tak zdvořilostně klábosila a pak se  
rozloučila a odešla.

Po celý zbytek dne přemýšlela nad pronesenou věštbou. Skutečně viděla profesorka Trelawneyová ve své vidině vlka? S Remusem už to přece skončilo, nestýkali se, tak jak mohl ovlivnit její věštbu? Bylo jim snad souzeno ještě se někdy potkat? A co Lord Voldemort? Opravdu se chystal někoho zabít? S takto nepokojnými myšlenkami Elladora usnula. Netušila, že už brzo bude znát odpovědi na všechny tyto otázky.

 **MĚSÍČNÍK**

Elladoru vzbudil nějaký rámus ozývající se z útrob hradu. Otevřela oči a chvíli zírala do nebes postele. Náhle si uvědomila, že její pokoj je zalit zeleným světlem, které sem propouštělo okno vedle postele. Leonardo se neklidně vrtěl na bidýlku a vypadal, jako by tušil, že se děje něco zlého. Elladora vyskočila z postele a přehodila přes sebe sametový župan. Vklouzla do teplých pantoflů a vyhlédla z okna. Pohled na zeleně ozářené školní pozemky jí způsobil nevýslovný šok. Záře vycházela odkudsi shůry a když Elladora přesunula svůj pohled z pozemků na oblohu, polil ji studený pot. Na obloze zářilo Znamení zla – lebka s otevřenými ústy a z nich se líně plazící had. Elladora se očima vrátila na zem. Příbytek profesora Hagrida hořel, ve sklenících profesorky Prýtové začalo něco vybuchovat. Z chodby se ozývaly výkřiky a dupot několika nohou. Vše naznačovalo, že studenti jsou vystrašení. Elladora přešla k druhému, vzdálenějšímu oknu, odkud měla lepší výhled. Následoval druhý šok. Od Zapovězeného lesa mířila k hradu  
parta Smrtijedů, hůlkami zapalujíc okolní keře a stromy a vůbec vše, co jim stálo v cestě.  
„Mdloby na vás!" zakřičel kdosi.  
„Reducto!" ozvalo se nato.  
„Crucio!" vykřikl někdo a nebylo pochyb, že takovou kletbu mohl použít jedině Smrtijed.  
Elladora nevěděla, jestli má zůstat v pokoji nebo raději pomoci někde na užitečnějším místě. Na chodbě kdosi zavřeštěl a pak se ozvaly kroky několika osob.  
„Musíme povolat členy _Odboje_!" slyšela Elladora hlas profesorky McGonagallové. „Okamžitě pošlete sovu  
Brumbálovi!"  
Elladora vyběhla z pokoje.  
„Profesorko! Co se stalo?!"  
„Na naši školu zaútočili Smrtijedi," odpověděla McGonagallová, „vůbec nechápu, jak se jim to mohlo podařit!"  
„A co Brumbál? Nemůže něco udělat?" zadoufala Elladora.  
„Ředitel je mimo školu, byl povolán na Ministerstvo. Myslím si, že to byla lest," řekla McGonagallová.  
„Mohu někde pomoci?" zeptala se Elladora a vyděšeně se ohlédla za křičícím děvčetem, prchajícím směrem k nebelvírské společenské místnosti.  
„Teď ne. Uděláte nejlépe, když zůstanete u sebe, slečno Muldonová. Členové _Odboje_ jsou už určitě na cestě," pravila profesorka ustaraně, „musíme vyšetřit, jak k tomu došlo."  
Elladora vytáhla svoji hůlku a zamířila zpět do pokoje. Opět přešla k oknu sledovat děj. Smrtijedi s blížili k hradu. Krátce nato se ozvala prudká rána, nepochybně naznačující rozbití vchodových vrat.  
Elladora to nevydržela a utíkala s hůlkou připravenou za zvukem.  
Na chodbách povykovali vyděšení studenti, prefekti se je snažili mírnit, profesoři jim nakazovali, aby zůstali ve svých pokojích, ale jak se zdálo, tak nic nemělo cenu.  
Elladora se protlačila davem k hlavnímu schodišti. Zpoza brnění pozorovala příšernou scénu dole v hale. Smrtijedi rozbíjeli na co přišli a urputně bojovali s profesory. Ze dveří vedoucích do sklepení se vyřítil profesor Snape s hůlkou napřaženou.  
„Seve-" Elladora na něj chtěla zavolat, ale hlas jí vypověděl službu.  
„Mdloby na tebe!" zařval jeden ze Smrtijedů, míříc na Snapea hůlkou.  
„Protego!" vyslal Snape obranné kouzlo.  
Elladoře se nahrnuly slzy do očí. Snape spolu s Kratiknotem a Červotočkovou byli jedinými profesory bojujícími s Voldemortovými příznivci.  
Rozbitými vraty se do haly vřítilo asi sedm neznámých postav – členové _Odboje_.  
Naděje! blesklo Elladoře hlavou.  
Několika Smrtijedů se skutečně této posile podařilo zbavit, avšak stále jich tu bylo aspoň deset urputně bojujících.  
„Crucio!" zakřičel Smrtijed a Elladora byla hrůzným svědkem bolestivých muk profesorky Červotočkové.  
Odněkud se vyřítil Harry Potter, hůlku namířenou na nejbližšího Smrtijeda.  
„Expelliarmus!" křikl a odzbrojil ho.  
„Pottere!" zařval Snape, „OKAMŽITĚ ODEJDĚTE!"  
„NE!" protestoval Harry.  
Snape neváhal a rozběhl se k Potterovi.  
Následující události prolétly Elladoře před očima jako zrychlený film.  
Snape běžící k Harrymu… Smrtijed za jeho zády napřahuje hůlku…  
„Avada kedavra!" proud zeleného světla zasahuje nepřipraveného Severuse Snapea do zad… Snapeův výraz  
se nemění, ale jeho tělo pomalu klesá na podlahu… Někdo křičí „NEEE!" Je to ona sama, Elladora Muldonová. Pádí po schodech, zakopává, ztrácí hůlku, znovu vstává a vrhá se kupředu. Boj ustává, Smrtijedi jsou zahnáni do kouta, ale Elladora to nevnímá, vidí jen černou postavu nehybně ležící u nohou Harryho Pottera.  
„Severusi! SEVERUSI! NEEE!" Elladora klečí u Snapea a zřejmě jí ještě úplně nedochází, co to znamená. Odhrnuje pramínek havraních vlasů z jeho nehybné tváře, líbá jeho rty, drží jeho ruku a přes slzy vidí stále matněji.  
„UDĚLEJTE NĚCO! PROSÍM!"  
Ve vyvrácených vratech se objevuje postava Albuse Brumbála. V mžiku stojí u Elladory a odtahuje ji pryč od toho hrůzného výjevu.  
„UDĚLEJTE NĚCO!" naříká Elladora.  
„Nemůžeme," odpovídá Brumbál, „nemůžeme dělat vůbec nic."

„…Utrpěla šok, ale bude v pořádku."  
„Neměli bychom ji raději převézt ke Svatému Mungovi?"  
„Myslím, že to není nutné. Udělala jsem vše, co se dalo. Teď už je to jen na ní."  
Elladora slyšela hlasy. Nejprve z velké dálky, potom blíže a nakonec přímo nad sebou. Víčka měla ztěžklá a dalo jí spoustu úsilí, než je otevřela. Zamlžený obraz se začal pozvolna zaostřovat.  
„Kde…"  
„Probudila se!" zavýskla žena nad její postelí. Byla to madam Pomfreyová, školní ošetřovatelka. Vedle ní stál ředitel Brumbál.  
„Co se mi stalo?" zašeptala Elladora.  
„Ležte," poručila jí zdravotnice, „utrpěla jste ošklivý šok. Ale teď to už bude jenom lepší."  
„Ano, má pravdu," přitakal Brumbál, „vyspěte se a vše bude v pořádku."  
Elladora si náhle na všecko rozvzpomněla.  
„Severus!" vyhrkla tak hlasitě, jak jen jí to hlasivky dovolily.  
„Nesmíte se teď znepokojovat," řekla madam Pomfreyová.  
„Co je se Severusem?!" Elladořin hlas nabýval na síle. Snažila se posadit.  
„Je mi to velice líto," ujal se slova ředitel, „ale profesor Snape ten souboj nepřežil. Všecky nás to velice bolí, slečno Muldonová. Sibyla Trelawneyová mi řekla, co jste… že vy dva jste…"  
„Ne, prosím vás!" zaúpěla Elladora a do očí jí stouply slzy. Nestyděla se za ně, dokonce ani před Brumbálem. Teď už to stejně bylo jedno.  
„Nemohli jsme nic dělat. Jak sama víte, kletba avada kedavra je nevratná," řekl Brumbál s neskrývaným smutkem.  
„Musím ho vidět!" vyhrkla Elladora.  
„To opravdu není dobrý nápad," zamítl Brumbál, „jste příliš slabá, abyste něco takového zvládla. Ale…,"  
odmlčel se a z kapsy hábitu vytáhl kus srolovaného pergamenu, „…myslím, že tohle bych vám měl předat. Až se budete cítit silněji, přečtěte si ho."  
Na ta slova Brumbál i ošetřovatelka odešli.  
Elladora zabořila hlavu do polštáře a plakala.

Musela znovu usnout, protože když se podruhé probrala, byla už ošetřovna zalita odpoledním sluncem. Na stolku vedle postele svítila svíce a vedle ní ležel stočený pergamen. Elladora si jej s námahou podala a rozbalila. Chvíli jí trvalo, než dokázala zaostřit opuchlýma očima na text.

 _Je mi to líto. Ty víš, že nic víc Ti říct nedokážu. Něco mi říká, abych se rozloučil. Nezapomenu._  
 _P.S.: Zelený lektvar v kotlíku jsem vyrobil jako prototyp na žádost nemocnice U svatého Munga. Myslím, že_ _by mohl být přínosný, návod na jeho výrobu a použití najdeš vedle kotlíku. Pojmenoval jsem ho Měsíčník,_ _slouží ke komopletnímu uzdravení vlkodlaků. Ty víš, co s ním._  
 _S._

Elladora si krátký dopis přečetla podruhé, potřetí… Nemohla tomu věřit. Opravdu Severus cítil, že zemře? A myslel na ni? Znamená to tedy, že ji miloval! Miloval ji a bůh ví jak dlouhou dobu strávil nad převratným lektvarem, který znamenal budoucnost pro všechny lidi pokousané vlkodlaky. I přes to, co k ní cítil, ji chtěl vrátit do náruče Remuse Lupina.  
Do ošetřovny vešel Brumbál.  
„Je vám lépe?" pousmál se.  
Elladora k němu upřela uslzené oči.  
„Vy… jste to četl?"  
„Ach, omlouvám se, nevěděl jsem, komu je ten vzkaz určený. Severus jej měl v kapse, když… když se mu to stalo," Brumbál sklopil oči. Bylo pro něj rovněž velice těžké hovořit o kolegově smrti.  
„Byl by slavný," zašeptala Elladora se staženým hrdlem.  
„To ano. Věděl jsem, že na něčem pracuje, ale projekt takových rozměrů jsem opravdu nečekal," řekl Brumbál.  
„Ten dopis pro mne hodně znamená," řekla Elladora.  
„To chápu. To, co bylo mezi vámi je… něco jako zázrak. Nikdo by nikdy nepřiměl Severuse napsat něco takového," řekl Brumbál s lehkým úsměvem a kývl na pergamen v Elladořině ruce.  
„Je pravda, že mohl tušit, že… že…?," Elladora se znovu dala do pláče. Nedokázala to vyslovit. Stále  
nemohla přijmout fakt, že Severuse Snapea už nikdy neuvidí, že to všecko tak náhle a tragicky skončilo.  
„Někdy, když se ocitáme v blízkosti smrti, můžeme mít takové tušení, že nadešla naše chvíle. A Severus měl  
zvláštní vnímání. Jsem rád, že jeho poslední slova patřila vám," Brumbál sepjal ruce v klíně.  
„Ten lektvar… mohu jej…"  
„Dát Remusi Lupinovi? Myslím, že přesně to chtěl, abyste udělala. Vím, že to v případě Severuse Snapea zní zvláštně a neuvěřitelně, ale myslím, že chtěl, abyste měla v životě štěstí," řekl Brumbál.  
„Měla bych ho i s ním. Nevím, jak se s tím vším dokážu vyrovnat. Nevím, co řeknu Lupinovi… Je mi hrozně," přiznala Elladora.  
„Vezměte si pár dní volna. Remuse najdete na Grimmauldově náměstí 12 v Londýně. A že jej pozdravuji," Brumbál na Elladoru zamrkal zpoza půlměsíčitých brýlí a na ta slova odešel.

 **EPILOG**

Lahvička ji hřála v kapse.  
Po dvou dnech strávených na marodce se Elladora vypravila do Londýna. Bylo něco kolem desáté hodiny večerní, když Elladora dorazila na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Dům číslo 12 byl dům, který byl pro okolní mudlovský svět neviditelný. Číslo 11 a 13 spolu těsně sousedily a teprve když Elladora přistoupila blíž, začal se mezi nimi vynořovat a rozpínat další dům – číslo 12. Mudlovští sousedé vůbec o ničem nevěděli, dokazoval to hlasitý smích v jednom z pootevřených oken v čísle 11. Elladora vzala do rukou těžké klepadlo a zabušila do dřevěných dveří. Otevřely se ihned, i když kliku nikdo nestiskl. Sotva Elladora vstoupila do mírně zatuchlé haly, rozhořely se svícny na stěnách a v rozích.  
„Je tu někdo?" zeptala se Elladora nesměle. „Remusi?"  
Na odpočívadle prvním patře se objevila mužská postava. Byl to Lupin. V očích se mu zračilo hluboké překvapení.  
„Elladoro? Co tu děláš?" zeptal se udiveně.  
„Přijela jsem za tebou," řekla a stiskla lahvičku v kapse.  
„Ale… vždyť jsme si přece řekli…"  
„Remusi, situace se poněkud změnila," pousmála se Elladora a vytáhla lahvičku.  
Lupin váhavě sešel ze schodů.  
„Tohleto ti pomůže," řekla Elladora, „sice to voní asi jako zmoklý pes, ale je to účinné."  
„Co je to?" Lupin si prohlédl lahvičku.  
„To je Měsíčník. Je to tvá nová šance a budoucnost. A nejen tvoje, taky všech ostatních… jako jsi ty," vysvětlila Elladora.  
„Ellie, zkoušel jsem už různé věci…"  
„Tohle je ale jiné! Vyrobil jej po dlouhodobé práci… Severus Snape," Elladora se mírně zajíkla. Vyslovit to jméno jí dalo značné úsilí, zvlášť před Remusem.  
„Cože? Snape vytvořil… Ne, tomu nevěřím!" zavrtěl Lupin hlavou.  
„Ale proč? Je to něco nového, i Brumbál to říkal! Severus pomáhal nemocnici U svatého Munga a dlouho tento lektvar připravoval," řekla Elladora.  
„On ti to říkal?" zeptal se nevěřícně Lupin.  
„No… ano, nebo vlastně… napsal to. Tady, to je návod na výrobu a užití," Elladora vytáhla z kabelky několik listů pergamenu.  
Lupin je přelétl pohledem a vypadalo to, že s každým novým slovem narůstá jeho přesvědčení a radost.  
„Já… nemůžu tomu uvěřit, to je… je to geniální!" zasmál se Lupin. „Ač nerad, musím Severusovi osobně poděkovat! Pojedu s tebou do Bradavic!"  
„Víš…"  
„…Vsadím se, že bude o Snapeovi psát i Denní věštec!"  
 _To určitě bude, ale až na konci, v nekrologu,_ pomyslela si hořce Elladora.  
„Remusi, Snape je mrtvý," bylo tak těžké to vyslovit a neplakat.  
Lupin byl přesvědčen, že se přeslechl.  
„Cože?"  
„V noci na pondělí napadli školu Smrtijedi a Severus v souboji s nimi zahynul," řekla Elladora a doufala, že je v místnosti stále dost tma, která skryje její slzy.  
„Co? To ne… to není možné!" vyhrkl Lupin. „Co Brumbál? Co se ještě stalo?!"  
„Nevím, byla jsem na ošetřovně…"  
„Nestalo se ti nic?!"  
„Ano… vlastně ne!" zavrtěla Elladora hlavou. „Ministerstvo vyšetřuje jak je možné, že se Smrtijedi dostali na pozemky."  
„Jak to, že o tom nic nevím?! Ani Denní věštec nic nepsal!" řekl Lupin šokovaně.  
„Brumbál to přísně tají, dokud se to neprošetří a neučiní se řádná opatření. Bojí se o své studenty, jejich rodiče by určitě své děti nenechali ve škole, kde se stalo něco takového," vysvětlila Elladora.  
„Ještě někdo… zemřel?" zeptal se Remus.  
„Ne," řekla Elladora.  
 _Jen moje srdce._  
„Ellie, ani nevíš, jak moc jsem na tebe myslel," otočil náhle Lupin a vzal Elladoru za ramena, „věděl jsem, že se ti nemohu ozvat, ani na Vánoce, ani jindy… Ale teď… pokud lektvar zabere, slibuji ti, že už budeme pořád spolu!"  
Lupin přitiskl Elladoru k sobě. Nevěděla, co si počít, bylo to tak těžké. Remus to vycítil.  
„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se a pohlédl jí do očí.  
 _Stalo se toho tolik._  
„Ne, já jen… všecky ty události a to odloučení… Víš, asi mi bude nějakou chvíli trvat, než si znovu zvyknu, že tě mám po svém boku," přiznala znovu se slzami v očích.  
„V pořádku," pousmál se Lupin, ale pak opět zvážněl, „jestli se ale stalo něco…"  
Elladora se přinutila k úsměvu.  
„Nic se nestalo."  
„Mám tě moc rád," řekl Remus.  
„I já tebe."  
Elladora stiskla Lupinovu ruku. Věděla, že to znovu dokáže.

Přišel konec školního roku a s ním i Elladořino rozhodnutí: opustí Bradavice. Rozhodla se s Lupinem odjet do Skotska a pracovat na jedné z poboček Ministerstva. Čekal je útulný domek na samotě, kde, jak se oba shodli, se budou cítit báječně. Studenti byli smutní, že je opouští podle nich ta nejlepší knihovnice, jakou kdy Bradavice měly. Fred a George Weasleyovi si dělali legraci, že už se nikdy znovu nezamilují. I Brumbál se Elladory několikrát vyptával, jestli si ještě svoje rozhodnutí nerozmyslí. Elladora pokaždé trvala na svém. Nemohla by se odpoutat od minulosti, pokud by v Bradavicích zůstala. Bylo zde příliš mnoho vzpomínek. Ředitel to pochopil a s těžkým srdcem nechal Elladoru jít.

Nový domov ji přivítal s teplou náručí. Hned první večer po nastěhování usedla unaveně na pohovku ke krbu a na klín si položila svoji zapomenutou knihu, kterou měla v plánu sepsat.  
 _Můj život s vlkodlakem,_ hlásal karmínový nápis. Elladora se pousmála. Věděla, že teď už by klidně knihu mohla sepsat, ale nedávno, při obchůzce knihkupectví zjistila, že už ji někdo předběhl. Měsíčník se rozšířil mezi vlkodlaky tak rychle, že už jich moc nezbývalo a někdo měl očividně stejný nápad jako Elladora.  
Vzala do ruky brk a nápis škrtla. Nová slova zněla _Bradavický rok Elladory Muldonové_.  
Věděla, že tentokrát své dílo bez problému dokončí.


End file.
